


不规则炮友关系

by Amour_secret



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, 查查怀疑老万在搞饥饿营销, 约炮障碍症vs恋爱恐慌症, 老万乃保守退伍军人, 非主流师生关系
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amour_secret/pseuds/Amour_secret
Summary: 查查想约炮，而老万想恋爱——这可怎么办？无能力AU，这是正经又限制级的无脑恋爱文。





	1. 一个疑惑

查尔斯感觉到有人在盯着他看。

潇洒俊美的年轻教授一向是酒吧中的焦点，爱慕者怕是要比可乐中的气泡还要多上一倍，理应早已免疫了才对。查尔斯只选自己喜欢的，从来不理会礼貌范畴之外的青睐眼光。

他不否认自己的风流作风，但这并不是说他毫无原则。通常情况下，他的规矩就是这两条：不搞学生，和，不搞第二次。

然而一切都是蕾雯的错。是她执意要求查尔斯看看那位角落里的可怜人，并且调侃地给出他实在帅得太离谱了这个查尔斯无法忽略的理由。

“别傻了。”起初查尔斯是不信的，并且感到有点好笑，要知道整个N市所有帅哥他都略知一二，哪还有什么能用离谱去形容的漏网之鱼？不过，他尝过刚愎自用的苦果，那并不好过，所以他还是捏着酒杯，也捏着一点懒散的好奇，隔着漂亮的酒液往那个登徒子的方向瞧了瞧。

什么也不能形容他这一刻的震惊。他恍惚地觉得，这个人似乎是上帝派来降他的。这很糟糕。

更糟糕的是，他的冲动比矜持更先一步占领高地，他的手指插进头发里，把不安分的几绺归顺回去，且正了正领口，尽管那里并没有学校教务发放的愚蠢领带；他的步伐不算太快，但比起他一贯的节奏，已是殷勤得稍显过分了。

然后他看得更清晰一些了。

那张线条硬朗的面容，正被头顶上摇晃的光影轻柔地抚摸；还有那一丝不苟的发端和胡痕，轮廓分明的唇线，和那种烧得查尔斯浑身发颤的火烫眼神组合在一起，形成了种介于纪律和放肆之间的张力。

查尔斯几乎在一瞬间就断定了两件事：他是个军人，以及，他性感到爆。

视线相撞的一刻，他似乎有些笑意，如万千浪花里的一缕泡沫，倏忽而逝，恍若错觉，让查尔斯有一瞬间觉得自己才是那个“角落的可怜人”。

倒不是说一张脸就能有多大的吸引力，而是当被那样一个人青睐的时候，没有多少人能够抗拒。

更不要说他还有一把海潮之下粗盐或沙砾般的嗓音。

“嘿教授。”噢得了，才一句无意义的开场白而已，年轻的生物学教授已快要醉了。

“嘿，”查尔斯在他对面的空板凳上坐下，他听见自己说，“你是想请我喝一杯，我猜？”

“远不止如此，”陌生男子说，“以及，当然。”

查尔斯的酒量很好，今天却仿佛忽然吃不消，他换了更舒服的坐姿，这让他重焕了以往的意气风发，调笑着道：“你认得我？”

“这儿恐怕没人不认识你，the professor。”陌生人眨了下眼睛，由衷赞叹道，“你比传闻中更不可思议，我不得不承认，你仿佛有让时空静止的魔力。”

“相信我，不存在那种超能力的，”查尔斯笑起来，微醺令他的声音多了些慵懒的甜蜜，如一枚多汁的晒足了阳光的番茄，“你一定会失望了。”

“喔，你对此一无所知。”陌生男子低沉的声线说，“艾瑞克。”

“查尔斯，”小教授舔了舔下唇，就像紧张时人们常做的。但这不可能，the professor搭讪时候从不紧张，“哇唔，你有一双很有力量的手。”他在松开握手时候有些意外地补充道。

查尔斯笑得真美，这直接导致艾瑞克握空的手在半空多停留了两秒，才能重新放回琉璃色的吧桌上。他们互相凝望着，带着探究的好奇，和无与伦比的惊喜，火光迸射，战况胶着。

这还是头一回，仅仅是初次见面的对视就让查尔斯浑身发热，好像真的有什么在燃烧，直烧到他精妙绝伦的脑子里。

不知他其他部位的力道如何——查尔斯在思索。可惜那些都像艾瑞克身上的黑色高领毛衫一样紧紧遮蔽。

天知道他有多想扒掉那个。

 

此时此刻艾瑞克想到的是同一码事。

查尔斯的目光专注无比，会让你觉得，他不是在look at you，而是在observe you。而他同时具备绅士的微笑，让人没法抗拒，甚至在他的瞳色中逐渐迷失。

艾瑞克不喜欢迷失的感觉，他习惯尽在掌握，所以肘部施力，前胸头颈靠近三分，用尽量温柔的礼貌声音问道：“请告诉我，我是今晚获有荣幸的那一个么？”然而礼貌并不合适他，也太拘谨了，他应该更属于大胆冒进那一挂的。所以查尔斯低低地笑了，“这得看情况了，我的朋友。”

艾瑞克递来一个愿闻其详的眼神。老天，这可比他克制的言语辣多了。

查尔斯却仍有不满，他笑得也太少了，却不审视自己是不是今晚笑得太多。

“只要说出一句足够打动我的话就可以，”查尔斯用食指轻拂玻璃杯沿，碧蓝的眼睛笑盈盈地瞧着对面不苟言笑的男人，“这考题不难吧？”

“我的朋友，我不挑考题的，”艾瑞克也报以浅浅一笑，他灰绿色的眸子定定地望过来，“我只挑考场。”

查尔斯感觉心脏又被什么火烫的东西击中了，他是那个意思吧？“你说的考场，”查尔斯用开玩笑的语气问道，“该不会是指那个柔软的有着羽绒和丝棉的好地方吧？”

 

 

  
查尔斯的选择永远不会出错。

他只挑最好的，无论是情人，还是幽会之地。查尔斯从来只在四星级以上的酒店里欢爱，最好对方措施完备，技术良好，且最好——经验老道，这样可以省去很多的麻烦。

艾瑞克好像是一个完美的对象，除了一点：他好像不太主动。

他们此刻坐在地灯朦胧的沙发上，聊了一些偶尔夹带荤段子的俏皮话，气氛刚刚好。他以为这里该有一个吻了，然而并没有，查尔斯有些疑惑了，他把自己装扮得如此完美，对方不应该这么君子风范的，二十多分钟过去了连一次牵手都没有，这实在有够匪夷所思的。

他不得不频频抬头，从对面玻璃橱柜的倒影中确认自己今晚的表现是不是有什么问题。

“你喜欢那个？”艾瑞克显然会错了意，此时离开沙发站了起来，走到了橱柜面前。那里有一些还不错的葡萄酒，自然和查尔斯的珍藏没得比——艾瑞克并不了解这一点。他绅士地开了一瓶，注入漂亮的高脚杯里，然后端了过来。他的腰窄窄的，讳莫如深地藏在老式的宽边皮带里面。吝啬之极。

查尔斯摸着下唇，笑盈盈地打量着他，“很好的服务，只说感谢怕是不行了，”他的指尖离开了润红的下唇，转而擒起了一杯酒。葡萄红的挂壁留不住他的注意力，很快他就重新将眼光抬了起来，“我得想想，要给你多少小费才够。”他的眼中好像有一座海湾，季风就要来了。

“我有个更好的主意。”艾瑞克仿佛被那阵风吹动，一只手越过他们之间的距离，抚上了查尔斯的袖扣。艾瑞克手指修长有力，拆袖扣难不倒它。恐怕拆枪也是难不倒它的。

这是多米诺骨牌的第一枚，可以进行下一环节的信号，查尔斯迅速领会，第一时间倾身捕捉那双线条冷硬的唇。

“别着急，我才应该是主动的那个，”艾瑞克的手捏住了他的下巴，姿势色气，这让查尔斯更恍惚了，连发问声都像酸奶浸泡过的豆子，“为什么？”

情人的气息吐在他的耳边，“因为你的美无与伦比。”

这句情话土掉渣，诡异的是当它从艾瑞克嘴里吐出来，就被赋予了百老汇一般的优雅迷人，这也许抵得上一些好诗了，查尔斯想，然后他思维活跃的大脑突然当机。他得到了一个吻。

严格说来这根本不能算是吻。艾瑞克的嘴唇轻柔地覆上来，如青春期里那种校园舞会上的华尔兹，温情礼貌，但没什么情色的部分。它像缓缓流过的平静的湖泊，浸润了名叫查尔斯的漂亮石子。这就是了，就是现在，应该有暗涌的浪潮将查尔斯向前推进，推至汹涌的汪洋大海。

然而，并没有。

湖泊的两岸变换风景，却毫无涌动的意思。这感觉不像激情释放，而是在用黑色绒布慢慢包起一块夺目宝石。查尔斯的唇就是那块宝石。

宝石跌落是不被允许的。每当查尔斯想要更多，流连在他下巴上或者耳后的手就会适时将他们分开一些。看来今晚的情人喜欢玩这种浅尝辄止的游戏？那好吧，看你还能忍多久。查尔斯一边激起了雄心，一边又有些说不清的感动。或许是因为他很久没被这样对待过了，他习惯了直奔主题。

查尔斯享受（or忍受）着这番温柔的对待，同时狡猾地伸出利爪，向下探寻。艾瑞克的深色牛仔裤质地粗糙，这让他想起物业电工他们的装扮，听说老兵退役了以后不少人都会去干那个的，或许艾瑞克戴上那种橙色的安全帽还挺帅。他这样想着，情不自禁地笑了起来。

艾瑞克察觉了这一点，突然变换了攻势。他的舌头就像他念头的坚决执行者，突然冲出堡垒，对那片肥美的敌国土壤长驱直入。

这吓到了查尔斯，好的那种吓。他终于在清爽的须后水之外尝到了些别的东西了，美酒的残香，混合着金属和薄荷的性感体味。

“你尝起来就像什么精密仪器，艾瑞克。”听到这句话，艾瑞克的眼神黯了三分，他发觉查尔斯的手忽然跳过了大腿的部分，从膝盖直接滑到了关键部位的拉链上。

艾瑞克忽然停下了一切动作，“抱歉，我该先去洗个澡。”他低沉的声音就像冬季的戈壁。

“这没什么好抱歉的，我的朋友，而且不洗澡也没什么关系，我喜欢随性一点的，不必事事按部就班。”查尔斯又露出了迷人笑容，他想为他解开拉链，顺便看看那儿藏着的野兽究竟鼓胀到了什么程度，可惜艾瑞克忽然抓住了他的手。

与之相反的是他灵巧的舌头再次钻入查尔斯的口中甜蜜地纠缠，他在他错乱的呼吸中说：“我们会有一个难忘的夜晚，相信我，查尔斯。但在这一切之前我得先洗个澡，好吗？”

“当然。”

说完这句话查尔斯就后悔了。他看了眼自己不成体统的下身，决定要做点什么挽回尊严。

然后上帝帮了他。

没几分钟艾瑞克的声音从浴室里传来，“嘿，我们的莲蓬头好像出了点故障。”

查尔斯别有用心地敲了敲门，“我可以进来吗？”

门从里面打开了，艾瑞克衣着完好，只脱了袜子，教人失望透顶。“调温度之前要先拉下闸门，就是这个扣子，往上拎就对了。”然后艾瑞克就照做了，水忽然从顶上洒下来，把两个人都浇湿了。

所幸艾瑞克反应够快，关得及时，并没造成什么后果，最多牺牲了点发胶，至于衬衫上的水点，查尔斯相信那很快就会干的，几分钟的事。

所以他把湿淋淋的额发拢回去，大笑着说：“你得好好反省自己了艾瑞克，我一会儿可不会轻饶你。”

他被整个抱住了。艾瑞克忽然抓住了他的手腕，用力将人拉入怀里，这可真是整晚发生过的最辣的事了，他被按在了墙上狠狠亲吻，这可不是什么华尔兹。艾瑞克的力气可真够大，握着他的下颌让他无法再将嘴闭上，唯一能做的就是接纳。艾瑞克技术一流，动情无比，迅速扫空他唇舌上的津液，抽干了那儿的氧气。查尔斯心如擂鼓。他一面轻呼出声，一面忍不住期待失控的情人可以将他剥光，就按在这面墙上，在这面该死的墙上扒掉他的裤子就干进来，干得他失去呼吸。

然而今晚发生的所有事都似围绕着同一主题：事与愿违。

“我很抱歉，查尔斯。”艾瑞克猛地清醒过来，连忙松开了他，退到了礼貌的距离，“我真该死，对不起。”

然后硬得发疼一脸蒙闭的查尔斯就发现自己退到了门外，浴室门在他面前无情地关紧。

 

 


	2. 两个闪念

“你到底怎么了？”蕾雯一坐下来就开始抱怨，“自从那天过后你就一直这个样子，说真的，难道是那个德国佬的老二上有毒？”

“上帝行行好，记住你是个淑女！还有，他不是什么德国佬，他叫艾瑞克……”

“我也不是什么淑女。”叛逆妹妹白眼翻上了天，“看看你自己，出息都被狗吃了，查尔斯，我不认识你。”

查尔斯总能笑得很轻松，轻松中夹着点邪恶，“嘿大美人，看在我请你吃泰国菜的份上，你总该说点我想听的话吧？”

“那你想听什么？”

“建议。”

“嗯，建议。”蕾雯拿勺子使劲搅了搅柠檬水，那里面只有果皮渣，“说了一百遍了，如果你有在听的话——你应该去找他，直接告诉他，老兄我喜欢你的老二，但是你太温柔了，请暴力一点谢谢。”

“啊喔，禁词，淑女。”查尔斯用了一个严肃的手势，得到了一个鬼脸。他现在没空计较这个，烦躁地舔了舔嘴唇，一面插合两手，十指快速地分分合合。

“你，你认真的？我去找他？这合适吗？可我从来不搞第二次，这是规则。 ”

“去你的不搞第二次，你们又没有做到最后！不算搞嘛！”

真不应该跟她说这么详细的，见鬼。

“反正规则什么鬼的都是用来打破的，除非你没有他的手机号？”

“他倒是给我留了……”

“那就表示他也想继续发展下去！拜托，你喜欢他的老二你就去找他呀，三岁小孩都明白的道理！”

“别老二老二的，做个淑女蕾雯！”查尔斯意识到声音拔高，又急忙压低了道：“可是我不知道说什么，我紧张。”

“参加国际学术研讨会的时候你怎么没紧张？”蕾雯揶揄着笑出了声。

“别笑我了！”查尔斯目光一动，反守为攻，狡猾着问，“你跟那个苏格兰眼镜男怎么样了？”

果然奏效，蕾雯立即变得兴致缺缺，“还能怎么样，他喜欢我，我喜欢他，但是你懂的，不合适呗。”

“怎么不合适了，我看你们挺般配。那家伙叫什么来着，汉克？现在还有哪个苏格兰人会叫这种名字？”

“你自己不也有苏格兰血统吗？”

“这倒是，看来这个血统的人头脑都很好。”

“对对对，好好好，”蕾雯阴阳怪气，“头脑好的人都有病。”

查尔斯失笑，“我怎么有病了？”

蕾雯扁了扁嘴，历数罪行，“你16岁上大学，现在成了个老头子才会当的那种教授。你只约炮，却不恋爱。而且你对苹果过敏，还爱教训自己的亲妹妹。”

“……”

 

吃完饭，查尔斯又回到了研究室里，回到了一堆论文中，却发现无法静下心来。

魂不守舍，说的就是这副模样。

都是艾瑞克害的！自从那场“娘娘腔”性爱过后他就成这样子了。

也不能说娘娘腔，毕竟也有热情如火很MAN的部分，可惜……可惜它们都像没交费的瓦斯炉，总也打不着。

艾瑞克，艾瑞克，他真是搞不懂艾瑞克，明明可以凭蛮力取胜，却偏偏要靠温柔。他的技术自然是没得说的，单凭几样不同意义的手活儿，就令他这个情场老手沦陷到瘫软了。尤其那个尺寸，从巅峰跌落的查尔斯曾瞥了一眼，那可真是，令人惊叹，可惜还没机会一亲芳泽他就睡过去了。

其实原本醒来以后也可以有场晨间运动的，艾瑞克却跑去弄什么早餐。真是个体贴的好情人，他一丝不苟做饭的样子几乎瞬间就激发出了查尔斯的兽欲，然而，谁叫肠胃长在老二的上面呢，可怜的查牌丁丁，最终只得屈服了。

既满足，又不甘，既快乐，又遗憾。查尔斯从那天开始就被这团莫名的烦躁笼罩了，像掉进了窄口瓶，进来容易出去难，怎么也摆脱不掉。

天知道，他是个教授来的，好奇心和求知欲就是他的饭碗。他真的好想知道和艾瑞克天人合一是什么滋味，这心愿折磨得他茶饭不思。

也许他真的应该告诉艾瑞克他希望再来一炮的。确切地说不是再。

就，来一炮。

短信，是个好主意，就算毫无回音，也不至于太尴尬。查尔斯第N次从故纸堆中抬起头来，决定往手机空白界面上写点什么。自然一点，写点什么。对就是这样。

 

半个小时后，某个酒吧一角的餐桌上，一个老式的手机屏幕亮起。

他的主人，艾瑞克，此时刚喝完一杯比他目光中的忧郁还浓烈的黑咖啡，灰绿色的瞳仁透露出惆怅。

“兄弟，你手机响了。”罗根叼着雪茄，用眼角的褶子示意他。

“报到通知而已。”艾瑞克只瞥了一眼，就丢回原处。

“你这是有心事啊？”罗根吐出一口烟，“不过你哪一天没心事呢，你他妈就该当个悲天悯人的诗人的，偏偏学人家去当什么狗屁的兵。”

艾瑞克不置可否，嘴抿得更深了。

“行了，说吧。”罗根又点了一根雪茄，递给了忧心忡忡的老友，“你不是睡到那个小教授了吗，还有什么好不高兴的。呵呵，你是不是没表现好，我找人给你弄颗大力丸怎么样？”

“不是那样。”艾瑞克愁苦地抽了一口，“我想和查尔斯在一起，可他似乎只想要一夜情。”

“噗！”罗根一巴掌拍上了老友的肩，大笑两声，“我没听错吧？你想和the professor，查尔斯泽维尔，谈恋爱？你发烧了？这儿的人谁不知道那家伙只约炮不约会。”

艾瑞克的脸色更沉了，像夜幕下的钢筋混凝土。事实上，太阳距离落山还早，他已经想来杯酒了。

罗根的大笑变成了干笑，他发觉艾瑞克居然是说真的，这可有好戏看了。“听着，你想让他喜欢你，对吗？那就去，用你悲伤的眼睛征服他，用你老掉牙的婚恋观脑他，用你的热情和执着打动他。总有一天他会是你的，但在此之前，你需要做一件事。”

艾瑞克转过头，真挚地期待着朋友的下文。

“很简单，”罗根用雪茄比划了一下，“用你坚硬的老二操翻他。”

“滚你的罗根，你知道我从不擅长在不确定的关系里发生性爱。”尽管我想。他忧愁地想，但我就是做不来这个。

“别跟我扯什么约炮障碍，这道坎必须过。”罗根冷笑，“你知道让一个人属于你的前提是什么吗？是他不能属于别人。你只有把老二给他，才能保证他暂时不去找别的老二填补寂寞，然后你才有机会想别的不是吗。千里之行始于足下，你的小教授只留给肯献出老二的人，想想吧。”

手机再次亮起，艾瑞克的心思全在罗根的这番话上，只用余光瞟了一眼。

只一眼就让他脸色大变。

 

因为上帝啊，是，是，是查尔斯。

 

 

＊＊＊ 

  
雨幕将城市覆上了一层深色。查尔斯撑着伞穿过一座历史悠久的桥，走向街对面的咖啡馆。

尽管他的每个细胞都知道他是来见艾瑞克的，却还是在四目相对时心神一震。

今天的艾瑞克帅得可真不像话。

他穿了件深烟灰长风衣，戴了顶窄沿礼帽，像个六十年代的优雅绅士。街角的风有点大，他站在那儿，卷烟或许是风的缘故几次都没能点着。他并不着急，幅度不大地调整姿势，手指围成屏障。微锁的眉头全神贯注地对付着手上那八公分不到的玩意儿，就像一幅复古风情墙报。

火星一闪，终于缓缓吐出了一口烟，烟散进风雨里，很快就消逝不见。

他抬起头，看见了迎面走来的查尔斯。

靴子踩过积水，溅起零落的水花，艾瑞克大步向前，终于在年轻教授的伞下向他伸出手。

这让查尔斯愣了一秒，然后笑着摘下手套与之相握。谁会和炮友握手呢？查尔斯也觉得有些好笑，可看艾瑞克的样子好像挺认真，弄得他也正式起来，仿佛他们是什么久别重逢的老朋友。

 

艾瑞克干什么都特别认真，也许他才更像他们之中学历更高的那个。他的认真劲儿里头是灌注着严肃的，还有点审判的意味，他看着菜单的样子，让查尔斯恍惚间有种回到十年前的错觉，自己是那个交作业的学生，而艾瑞克无疑会给出最严厉的点评。

“你以前是当过兵吗？”

“嗯？”艾瑞克的眼睛从菜单上方看过来，“在海军陆战队服役过几年。”他自嘲地摇了摇头，“有这么明显吗？”

“要知道，我阅人无数。”查尔斯俏皮地眨了下眼睛。

艾瑞克抿了抿嘴唇，眉眼间的不快就像外头的乌云，可爱的是，居然被他挤出了一个用力过猛的微笑，“那我们吃点什么好，阅人无数先生？”

查尔斯笑了起来，“你可真是不一样，我的朋友。”

艾瑞克显然没料会收获这样的评价，“不一样？哪部分？”

查尔斯不假思索，“很多部分，比如，酒店的部分，短信的部分，还有，现在吃醋的部分。”

 

酒店的部分也许是说他活儿不好。

短信的部分，他自己也觉得蠢毙了，谁会在对方发出约炮邀约的时候说不如先一起吃个晚餐？

至于第三条……“我没有吃醋。”艾瑞克想到了罗根的话，“我知道这不合规矩，我是说吃醋。”

查尔斯好奇了，“规矩？什么规矩？”

“炮友的规矩。”艾瑞克压低了声音，就像某些特殊情境下的耳边呓语，令查尔斯有些走神。

他喜欢这把压抑的嗓音的主人，他喜欢他似乎出于某种神秘原因的克制，但他更想掀开这层窗户纸，看看里头究竟藏着什么宝藏。

所以他说：“嘿，我们不用这么严肃吧？只是调情而已，对吧？这又不是在什么陆战队。”

原来只是调情，漫漫长征路啊。艾瑞克僵硬地点点头，“我想你说的对。”他把菜单推到了对面，“不过我希望你知道，这一切的主动权在你。”

“什么？”查尔斯一双婴儿蓝的眼睛充斥着满满的疑惑。  
艾瑞克张了张嘴，似乎遇上了很大的难题。他不知该从何说起。

“听着，艾瑞克，如果你想要什么，就说出来。”循循善诱什么的，查尔斯擅长这个。

我想要你的老二，在那之前你也可以提出你的要求，为了性福没什么事是不能商量的，这很公平不是吗？

 

艾瑞克郑重地向前倾身，他坐得也太直了点，然后那句话就从他棱角分明的嘴唇里吐了出来：“我很喜欢你，如果有可能的话，我希望可以和你约会。”

天哪，他说话的样子简直像求婚。

怎么会有人在这个时候说这种话？对象还是查尔斯泽维尔！

这太荒谬了！

查尔斯完全傻掉了，等他反应过来以后，那总是挂着甜蜜笑意的脸上就只有冷硬的抗拒和尴尬了。

艾瑞克不安地看着他，灰绿色的瞳孔中悲伤被逐渐放大，那种生怕他下一秒就会消失的注视，让查尔斯不由自主就头脑发胀。

“你知道的，主动权在你，如果你不想要，请当我没有说过。”

艾瑞克给台阶的能力有待提高。

“我怎么能当你没说过！”  
查尔斯找回了自己的呼吸，瞬间清醒过来，几乎是在惊叫，“你搞什么！我们不是说好只是炮友吗！”

“我们的确是的。”艾瑞克喝下一大口冰水，试图补救，“你猜怎么着，我是开玩笑的。”

史上最糟俏皮话。

“不，你不是在开玩笑。”查尔斯变得出奇地冷静，他离开桌子，凳脚发出难听的声响，“我去个洗手间。”

然后就永远消失，对吧？艾瑞克，你果然还是搞砸了，又一次。他一时间感到心神错乱，抓起手边的一个金属打火机，捏在手里开关无数次，活像个焦虑症发作的老烟鬼。

 

彼时，查尔斯站在卫生间的隔间里指速如飞。

查尔斯：他居然说喜欢我。

查尔斯：艾瑞克。

蕾雯：哪个艾瑞克？

蕾雯：哦！那个大老二先生！

查尔斯：正经点！我该怎么办？？？

蕾雯：做你想做的呗，你是无所不知查尔斯，怕什么咧。

查尔斯：我想要和他来一炮！但是现在这种关系太不对劲了，而且不公平！

查尔斯：我想我还是不要再见他了。

蕾雯：你多久没恋爱了，亲爱的哥哥？

查尔斯：我从不恋爱。

蕾雯：所以为什么不？和那个德国佬应该会很有趣，迫不及待想看到你被他征服。

查尔斯：没人能征服我，谢谢关心。

蕾雯：哦？猜个谜：是谁把你逼到厕所可怜兮兮地场外求助来着？

查尔斯：闭嘴蕾雯，没在帮忙。

蕾雯：好好好～就，一个简单的问题，你想要他的老二吗？

查尔斯：如果他没说过这番见鬼的话。

蕾雯：那就先要了再说。

查尔斯：不行，这不厚道。

蕾雯：你是the professor。

蕾雯：什么时候开始追求厚道做人了？

查尔斯：反正不能这么干。

蕾雯：他是大老二先生。

查尔斯：？？？

蕾雯：大老二先生。

查尔斯：？？？？？？

蕾雯：大老二。  


“去你的！真他妈见鬼！”查尔斯低声骂了几句，把手机放回口袋。

看来指望蕾雯出主意是不可能的了，查尔斯叹了口气，拉开了门闩。

随即被吓了一大跳。

艾瑞克不知是何时来这儿的，此刻正在镜子前洗手。

 

“……嘿。”嘿你个头，查尔斯你秀逗了吗！

“你还好吗？”艾瑞克低柔地问道。如果有谁能用礼貌把人征服，艾瑞克就属这类了。

显然他听到查尔斯的骂娘了。

查尔斯有点绝望，想不通这家伙的眼睛究竟是什么做的，为什么能在装满柔情似水的同时，还装着沉寂无边的灰烬。

“好着呢。”查尔斯心虚地、假装轻快地答道。

“晚餐结束，我送你回去吧。”艾瑞克礼貌地向他请求，“既然炮友做不成了，请至少吃完这餐饭，哪怕就当作告别。”

查尔斯的心忽然揪紧。

 

“我可以吗，查尔斯？”

 

＊＊＊  


这奇怪极了。

一小时以前他们还像劲敌似的，站在名为尴尬的桥梁的两端剑拔弩张，此时竟冰释前嫌，像其他餐桌上谈笑风生的朋友那样交颈言欢了。

在这条寒风刮紧冷雨敲窗的街上，这间咖啡店宛如温暖的故乡。柔美的小提琴乐，书籍交错的装点，和红褐色石砖墙上一张张百年前留下的黑白快照，让眼前的一切真实美若梦幻。

 

而最美的事物正坐在他的对面。

查尔斯有着丰富的学识，他十分健谈，没有他无法接棒的话题只要他想。他充满生气的脸，像从未有过什么忧虑似地那么欢快，在他面前，一切故作深沉和老气横秋都显得浅薄和无聊。

他们意外地发觉彼此之间颇具相同之处，一路从冷兵器时代的战马饲养管理聊到了红酒与咖啡在烹饪方面的应用问题。然后不知怎么回事，他们不知不觉预约了很多对方的空余时间，摘草莓，赛马，看球，甚至还有观摩机器人创新大赛这种只有查尔斯才搞得到票的事。最后，也最夸张的是，他们摆开了阵势凝神屏息，下上了多年来都未曾遇上过对手的象棋。

艾瑞克习惯下棋时一言不发。查尔斯则偶尔调笑，双关语的俏皮话简直妙不可言。

咖啡馆里的人渐渐多了起来，室内的温度上了一个台阶，玻璃窗也渐渐布了一层雾。查尔斯脱了外套，袖子半卷，手肘撑在膝盖上略微前倾，对待游戏无比虔诚。

艾瑞克觉得，查尔斯思考棋路的样子像个中世纪的贵族。瞧呀，他波浪的褐色头发从他漂亮的额角往后梳，一直修剪到他耳朵下面，和他穿的紫丁香色衬衫的领子相齐。世人总说美得无法形容，这种怠惰本身就是对美的冒犯，艾瑞克可以不分昼夜地赞叹他，直至搜索枯肠废寝忘食。

与此同时，他分出百分之一的思想考虑着另一个可能性 : 他与查尔斯之间，炮友之类的关系或许远远不如朋友来得合适。

他被这种想法陶醉了，一边陶醉一边心碎。

 

查尔斯皱着眉头，精灵般的蓝眼睛望着他，“你是在故意输给我吗艾瑞克？”

“抱歉。”艾瑞克垂下目光，低沉的嗓音绕过双手搭出的塔尖顶端而来，“无意冒犯，是我分心了。”

“哈哈，饿了吗我的朋友？”他们一下午只吃了一点咖啡和松饼。

“不。”艾瑞克将手放了下来，垂置在两腿间。“我得说，没人能面对你毫不分心，况且有什么美食能比一个高竿的对手还要吸引人呢？”

“噢，艾瑞克，你可真是……”查尔斯想憋住，努力再三却还是吃不住笑出了声，他的眼睛埋在手心里，波动的心绪令他微微摇了摇头，“够了，”他抿着嘴克制住笑声，“艾瑞克，真的够了。”

“两盘都是和局，”艾瑞克不愿让这一下午的努力白费，于是将话题转回了棋盘上，“换种结局也不坏。”

“和局没什么不好，这说明我们棋鼓相当。”查尔斯洒然一笑，好样的，又是一句双关语。

“也说明我们谁也无法令对方改变。”艾瑞克也意有所指。

 

短暂的沉默。

 

“或许，我已经改变了，只是我们谁都没意识到。”查尔斯的眼中有些茫然的，危险的东西在闪烁，这足以令艾瑞克眩晕了。“我喜欢和你交谈，我是说，毕竟我很少与什么炮友交谈的。”

如果这番话是将艾瑞克抛上云端的话，接下来的这一句就是将他送入地狱。

“也许我们从来就不该做什么天杀的炮友，我喜欢你这家伙，我们为什么不干脆忘掉这一茬儿，就单纯地交个朋友？”

艾瑞克真不知是该惊叹知己这东西，还是该诅咒它了。

“是的，的确，不能再同意了。”艾瑞克机械地附和，实际脑中一片空白。

这下换查尔斯说不出话了，他根本不知道自己为什么会说出那么句话，到了这一刻他总算明白了，他那么说似乎只是为了听到艾瑞克的立即否定。

一时间，两个人皆希望落空，陷入死寂。

 

 

一阵急促的铃声响起，是查尔斯的手机。他没有理由拒接这个电话，艾瑞克更是在与他四目相接时做了一个并不介意的手势。

“喂。”他干巴巴地冲电话那头道。

“嘿亲爱的！你和大老二先生搞在一起了吗？”

蕾雯的声音可真大，吓得查尔斯连忙捂住听筒，噌地站起来就往外跑，一面暗暗祈祷艾瑞克可别听到什么。

“你搞什么鬼！”他一溜烟奔到了门外。还真冷，这雨下得没完没了似的。

“关心你一下嘛，干嘛呀这么不近人情。”

“行了别扯，没事我就挂了，忙着呢。”

“别呀别呀！”蕾雯难得肯这么快亮出底牌，“我和汉克和好了，他今天太可爱了，哭唧唧地跑来求我原谅，超好笑！我觉得我是没法抵抗啦，内个，所以，今晚你就别回来了，给我腾个私人空间呗？”

“什么？？！”查尔斯差点握不住电话，他赶紧吸了几口冷气，顺了顺呼吸，总算没有七窍生烟气绝身亡。“好吧，”他用近乎冷酷的声音说，“不许污染我的沙发，想都别想，地毯也不行。”

“啊啊！你想到哪去了！”蕾雯尖叫。“你的思想真龌龊！我不爱你了！！”

“我也爱你。”查尔斯最后说。

 

挂掉电话的一刻，有个温暖的东西盖到了他的肩上。是他自己的毛外套。再转身，就看到艾瑞克举着伞撑在两人头顶，表情有些怪。

“抱歉，我无意听你讲电话。”

他说这句话的样子，就像一个再普通不过的朋友。可惜他是陆战队的，又不是文艺兵，演技不到火候。

 

所以查尔斯迅速筛查了一下自己刚才是不是说漏了什么。

然后他就笑了，又是那种快乐的、天使般的笑靥，“是我妹妹蕾雯。”

他在高兴什么？

他又为什么要解释？

艾瑞克点了点头，没有疑问，照单全收。

他如果是个朋友，也是数一数二的体贴了。“进去吧，小心着凉。”艾瑞克真是有一把能安定人心的好嗓子，“还是你想换个地方坐坐？”

 

“既然我们决定只是朋友了，”查尔斯的话听不出语气，“今晚你那儿方便借宿吗？”


	3. 三个轮子

现在的情况有些复杂，但幸好有一点是十分肯定的。  
  
那就是，他们都同意做朋友。  
  
那么这就达成了某种公平。  
  
查尔斯在性爱上秉持自由主义，为数不多的原则就是要公平。  
  
这个障碍一旦扫除，他心里对于艾瑞克老二的渴望就像荒原上疯长的荆棘一样怎么都拦不住。  
  
所以当他们用完一顿丰盛可口的晚餐，喝了一点蒸馏过的白兰地，坐在一同回艾瑞克家的的士上的时候，他的身体开始不自觉地发热。  
  
那杯白兰地可能也占了一部分原因，但艾瑞克风衣上的雨水和香烟混合的气息才是致命的那个。想法引起欲望，欲望引发高烧，烧得查尔斯粗暴地拧开衬衫最上面的纽扣。  
  
他用余光留意了一眼身旁的男人，他交握的手自然垂放在膝盖上，指节分明手型修长。令查尔斯不由自主地想起之前那个美妙夜晚，这手对他所做的事。  
  
他可真想现在就和艾瑞克口一场，就在这儿，就在此刻。他要艾瑞克那副被风衣长裤围得严严实实的老二在他嘴里沉沦，顶在他舌根上再也拔不出去。  
  
这不行。收敛点查尔斯，艾瑞克会以为你是个发情的小野猫！  
  
可惜他越想压制，五脏六腑就越蹬鼻子上脸地大肆抗议，以至因为颠簸两人不小心接触到手背皮肤，都让他浑身发麻打了个激灵。  
  
这不能不引起艾瑞克的注意。他已经转过脸来，目光中带着询问。  
  
艾瑞克会装作不懂吗？他有些难过地想。  
  
然而，并不。  
  
艾瑞克好像有点疑惑，所以犹豫了几秒钟。几秒钟之后，就将他那冰凉汗潮的手抓在了手心里。  
  
  
查尔斯觉得自己看起来一定熟透了，感谢这昏暗的光线，否则艾瑞克一定会知道他整个人都是红的了。  
  
这可太丢人了。  
  
不过善良的艾瑞克并没有拆穿任何事，而是报以温柔的恒长的注视。他像个完美的雕像一样，却远比那些艺术品更生动也更危险。他那一侧的车窗投进的楼景和街光，只打亮了他一半的脸。而藏在阴影里的另一半，唯有查尔斯才看得见。  
  
在狭窄的车厢后座，仿佛有一条神秘的焰河，缓缓淌进叫查尔斯和艾瑞克的两座山谷，溪聚成滩，流汇成海。暗火跟随着情欲的风，涌动得热切又盲目。  
  
火星滚成火球，火球联成火浪。  
  
他们，在黑暗中凝视着彼此的眼睛，尽管那听起来不科学但事情就是如此。他们眼中并无一字，而艾瑞克胸膛起伏，查尔斯鼻息颤抖。  
  
老天，这可不是办法。查尔斯将头扭开，想借助车窗外的城市夜景平复呼吸。而艾瑞克不打算让他那么做，俯下身，用一个吻将他留住 。  
  
这可不是什么礼貌的贴面吻。  
  
查尔斯几乎在艾瑞克进来的同时就抛弃了理智。他的舌头湿漉漉地缠上去。他既莽撞又调皮，一往无前又缩头缩脑。艾瑞克在追逐他，等待他，像个绅士。他们不约而同，每一次变换角度都是为了促成交流能更加深入。  
  
几个回合下来，好脾气先生终于被惹毛了，一施力将他完全钉在了座椅靠背上，而查尔斯，只能张大了嘴任他吸吮，一面发出欲求不满的轻哼。  
  
  
的士司机不安地扫了几眼后视镜，生怕他们一言不合就搞起来。  
  
  
查尔斯一局失利，幸亏他还有自由的双手。它们灵活轻巧地穿越艾瑞克的层峦叠嶂，钻进了最贴身那件的衣摆里。  
  
原来艾瑞克的腰际已是一层汗，又湿又烫。他不禁想到也许他腰下面的某处此刻也是同样光景。这想法仿佛是带着毒刺的花，一路自查尔斯的脑海长到了脚趾头尖上。他需要急救，需要氧气面罩，他硬得快要哭了，再不给他点什么他会死的。  
  
查尔斯的虔诚打动了上苍，上苍给了他艾瑞克的手。  
  
  
查尔斯今天穿的是那种垂感一流的薄料西装裤，一点点触摸都能透过这层掩护抵达敏感的肌肤神经。  
  
更何况艾瑞克给的根本不是一点点。他的大手混蛋地将那儿整个握住，打圈，揉弄，碾按，好像他对付不是查尔斯的老二而是一团待发酵的面。查尔斯胀得更大了，他只能拼命扯住他的手。只要是艾瑞克想做的事，总没有什么能阻止得了。查尔斯被弄得乱糟糟的，泫然欲泣，而他什么都做不了。他的嘴被封缄，他的两只手被轧过头顶按在车座的头枕上动弹不得。最可怕的是他的阴茎被隔着柔软的布料反复玩弄，隔裤搔痒怎么也不够。他怀疑自己就要死了，死因大概会是龟头爆炸。  
  
此刻他们所做的事，应该是在出租车上所能做的最大尺度了。幸好后视镜瞄准的不是乘客的裤裆，否则他们都要被丢在大马路上了。  
  
即便丢在大马路上也不能阻止他们的荷尔蒙了，或许他们会在路牙子上就搞起来也说不定。所以可怜的司机不得不抄小路，用最快的速度将这两只发情的兔子送到目的地。  
  
他真想打个电话给电台里的那种友好司机节目痛诉一番，不过这趟单赚到的小费让他改变了主意。他决定今晚不再做生意了，找个地方喝上一杯，再找个乐子逍遥一下，反正钱铁够。  
  
而黑漆漆的楼道里，刚摸出钥匙的艾瑞克低呼一声，被查尔斯按在门上就含进了嘴里。  


   
  
当查尔斯被翻过去俯压在浴缸边缘的时候，他整个人都像一丛熊熊燃烧的篝火。  
  
快乐犹如永不厌足的毒瘾，在他的肌肉里血管里鲁莽地左冲右突，滚来滚去。  
  
也许他的血管里从来就不是血，而是盐，所以他一定要吸进点什么才能活下去。  
  
这就是为什么艾瑞克快要发疯的原因了。  
  
他被吸住了，髋骨以下大腿骨以上的这段空间已经不属于他而属于另一个人，属于了查尔斯。  
  
那又软又滑的地带正毫无保留地为他打开，查尔斯可真好，总是坦诚相待，爱欲直接得足以令他脸红。这是艾瑞克第二次看到这个了，可他依然觉得无比新鲜，视觉和心理的双重刺激涌得他说不出话。  
  
然后很快的他髋骨以上和大腿骨以下也不属于他了。他的脂肪他的内脏也不属于他了。他的脑子也离他而去了。  
  
而查尔斯并不了解这一点。他以为艾瑞克只觉得他表现平平，及格而已，所以脸上才会挂着副沉思一般的镇静表情。  
  
一向不服输的查尔斯有点不甘心，甚至可以说是愤愤不平，一不做二不休，干脆拿出了全部诚意，用上所有能想到的技巧，甚至发出了些普遍好评的动静。  
  
他的误解一直持续到艾瑞克像打桩机一般加速的一刻。不，或许打桩机也已无法形容，缝纫机可能更适合他，还是电动的。  
  
他猜测艾瑞克应该是快到了，否则好端端地为什么要像料理机一般拼了命地搅他？艾瑞克一定很喜欢他的身体，不然为什么要像对待精密仪器一样送上细致而耐心的亲吻？  
  
然后他就没能再想下去了。他失去了思维，失去了逻辑，只剩下一张巨大的触角织成的网在疯狂感受。  
  
感受。感。受。  
  
艾瑞克只剩下一个模糊的意识。确切说是一个目标。  
  
他插在查尔斯身体里，紧紧环绕他阴茎的甬道让他疯狂。他想过慢慢来，但是不行，查尔斯的每寸细胞、每滴分泌都在要他，查尔斯的每声喟叹都在鼓舞他，查尔斯的每次轻搐都在暗示他来点更猛的。  
  
他的目标就是一定要让查尔斯满意。  
  
他将身体挺得更直，彼此拉开更多的距离，让腰放肆耸动，抽插的声音几乎盖过了查尔斯的呻吟。  
  
查尔斯痉挛般地发着抖。他想挣扎开，又无力地放弃。  
  
只剩下交合的部位紧密相连，这感觉又痛快又过火。随之，火苗梦见了烟花，微粒坠进了万花筒，滑板手冲向顶点，鱼被十米高浪狠狠抛出，火箭喷出团雾刺破长空。  
  
有什么东西脱开了他的身体，同时也有什么回到这儿来。直到艾瑞克轻轻地吻着他的脸他才意识到自己在哭泣。  
  
这当然还没完。  
  
摇滚的高潮过去，是爵士慢摇时间了。  
  
艾瑞克像个不知疲倦的鼓手，力求节奏精准，拒绝敷衍了事。他像是怕查尔斯会中途溜走似地将他环在臂弯里；而艾瑞克的表情，却只有和往常一样的傲慢与温柔，带着点淡淡的投入，只有下颌咬合的位置稍稍靠前，看起来多了几分凶狠。  
  
这是查尔斯最喜欢的部分。  
  
而此刻他们都放慢了速度，令查尔斯有时间可以重整旗鼓。他们换了姿势，站在浴缸前面，墙壁湿漉漉的，查尔斯就按住镜子，跟随情人向后迎合。  
  
他们在镜子中对视，偶尔也瞧瞧自己。查尔斯发觉自己的表情就像感冒，一个喷嚏没打出来之类的，鼻尖通红，汗流浃背，叹息和窒息交替上演。他不避讳地大声呻吟，赞叹对方究竟多么棒，偶尔也冒出几句脏话。  
  
而艾瑞克就令人生气地好看很多，优雅，从容，汗居然出得也不多，和散步时候没什么两样。艾瑞克的话很少，通常只有命令句。只有当视线降落到他腰部以下，才会发现原来他干的不是什么正经事。  
  
而查尔斯不知道的是，此时此刻艾瑞克也在心底对他赞不绝口。查尔斯的背肌线条明畅，时而紧绷时而平滑，像一副有了生命的绝美的油画。而艾瑞克正是他的信徒，追随着他，痴迷着他，拜倒在他每一处波澜和褶皱的细节里。更不要说那一处快乐的源泉，正使出十八般武艺誓要将艾瑞克永远留下——这让艾瑞克觉得自己很重要，很唯一。  
  
“唯一”是一个很危险的词语，尤其是在炮友之间。不仅危险，而且悲伤。  
  
想到这个，艾瑞克几乎立即就停了下来。  
  
这是一个无法解释的突发情况。  
  
查尔斯抬起头，从镜子里用无辜的眼神探问他。  
  
艾瑞克却像个残忍的考官，面露不满却不明确指出对方谬误在何处。查尔斯的湛蓝色的眼睛几乎立即就蓄满了泪水，他的腰软绵绵地欺近，得到的却是更明确的退避。  
  
他睁大了眼睛，然后就看到了那根大老二突然就自他的身体拔了出去，硬邦邦地挺立在那个毫无人性的家伙的下身，居然是一副完全没有再光顾他的打算的样子。  
  
你不能这样，不能这样对我……  
  
空虚极速而来，紧接着是被抛弃一般的伤心。艾瑞克似乎没有注意到这一点，这令他更加委屈。他想要哭泣，更想要抚平那欲望源头的强烈不满，于是一只手伸向身后，掰开一边的臀瓣，将自己润红的入口送上门来。  
  
这画面令艾瑞克倒抽了一口气。但他依然没有如他所愿。再次进来的是他的手指。并不是说用手不好，事实上他们的第一次，艾瑞克就是用手给了查尔斯无比难忘的一整晚。要是查尔斯没有试过他的老二，一定会十分满意这样的服务的。  
  
可是不行。  
  
他已经尝过更好的了，这就不够了。  
  
总之就是不过瘾。  
  
“艾瑞克为什么？”他没头没脑地冒出了两个词。他知道艾瑞克一定听得懂的。  
  
艾瑞克没有回答他，而是蹲下身，埋在了他的腿间。  
  
噢老天，他改用了舌头。  
  
那东西湿漉漉地，凉凉地，在那儿进进出出，戳戳刺刺。还有艾瑞克永远整理得一板一眼的胡须，此刻也在与他最敏感的部位调情似地厮磨。  
  
舌头百般讨好，手指软磨硬泡，查尔斯不得不说，今晚的第二次高潮也没什么可挑剔的。  
  
但是……他在巅峰的余韵中迷迷糊糊看了一眼那根依然硬着的超大老二，心中生出无限遗憾。


	4. 似是而非

查尔斯做了一个奇妙的梦。  
  
梦里，艾瑞克是一头优雅的猎豹，而他自己是只腿短得怎么跑也跑不快的小羊羔。  
  
他以为豹子会追上来，将他一口吞掉。结果并没有。艾瑞克只是在不远处的高坡上站着，不发一言。  
  
查尔斯从梦中忧心忡忡地醒来时，还以为已经天亮了。  
  
“做梦了？”低沉的男声温柔问道。  
  
查尔斯揉了揉眼睛，屋子很暗，只有一角被幽黄的灯光照亮。艾瑞克坐在那台老式金属台灯下，一本厚书摊开在三分之二的位置。他穿了件宽松的睡袍，倚赖的姿态刚好可以从领口看见布满痕迹的锁骨。  
  
查尔斯在脸色快要变得不自然前收回了目光，他垂下头，忽然发觉自己也被装在一件柔软的家居服里，尺寸略长了些，想必主人正是那个家伙。  
  
“现在几点了？”  
  
“刚刚一点。”  
  
“一点，”查尔斯挠挠头，那儿软软的，还有几缕俏皮地打着卷，“那你还不睡？”  
  
可能是夜深人静的缘故，他的声音听起来柔柔轻轻地，和平时很不一样。  
  
艾瑞克的目光被他吸引着，心好像也是。他当然没有犹豫太久，将书稳稳地合回去，放进了书架。  
  
“是该睡了，都怪这书太好看。”  
  
艾瑞克走了过来，袍子垂下，勾勒出双腿劲瘦的线条，也勾勒出中间一团鼓鼓囊囊的形状。  
  
“是吗？”查尔斯抬起眉毛，显出一个惊诧的表情，“我还以为是我太缺乏吸引力。”  
  
艾瑞克低低一笑。  
  
查尔斯的心又开始乱跳了，努力做出中气十足的样子，“笑什么？”  
  
床垫重重地陷落，艾瑞克在他身旁躺下，微侧着脸看向他。  
  
“如果有人向你保证，只躺在你身边而不对你做些影响睡觉的事，别信他。”  
  
查尔斯明显愣住了。他很少在床以外的地方听到情话。虽然他此刻确实在床上，但，你明白的，不是一码事。  
  
“看你睡得很香，好像累坏了，”艾瑞克的声音沉甸甸的，像个经历过岁月的老皮箱，“我不想打扰你。”  
  
“别这么说。”查尔皱着眉头，像个怀疑伴侣忠诚度的小姑娘，“我们应该坦诚一点，这是规则。”  
  
“什么规则？”艾瑞克的灰绿色眼睛总是有很多欲言又止的情绪，现在那儿正闪烁着不确定的星点。  
  
“得了，你明明知道那个。”查尔斯鼻梁附近的麻点变得红红的，像是在愤怒。  
  
“哦，我明白了，”艾瑞克深深叹了口气，“炮友的规则，对吧。”他眼底的那些星点像碎了的玻璃，一定有什么东西被扎痛了。  
  
“对，炮友的规则。”查尔斯一向掌握着真理，此刻也像是个斗士般地捍卫起了什么，“你不能就，就这么不睡觉，这感觉就像我们之中一定有人做错了什么。”  
  
“你想要什么？”艾瑞克彻底迷惑了，“还是你想问我刚才去哪儿了？我只是夜跑了半个钟头，回来洗了个澡，只是因为怕打扰你，只好在一旁待一会儿。”  
  
天啊，夜跑。查尔斯你真是个神奇的白痴。“你的意思是不是对我没有兴趣了？”  
  
“正相反。”艾瑞克解开浴袍的腰带，露出肌肉起伏的上身，“兴趣盎然。”  
  
该死，艾瑞克，证明给我看啊！  
  
“你知道，这不公平”，查尔斯眼中波澜万千，声音却变得冷冰冰的，“我欲死欲仙坠入美梦而你去夜跑。规则也不是这样的。”  
  
“嘿，夜跑什么也不代表，有人过度解读了。我只是怕你逃走，我怕对你做出过分的事。”  
  
噢天，就请对我过分，好吗，求你了。“就行行好吧艾瑞克！”  
  
“什么？”艾瑞克茫然了。  
  
“难道你看不出来我有多想要你的老二吗？”说出来也没那么难，他可是查尔斯·最风流小教授·泽维尔，而且想要什么从来都能得到。  
  
他晓之以理，践之以手，沿着艾瑞克的大腿向那个地方摸索上去。  
  
“要，我的，老二？”艾瑞克显然对这类dirty talk一窍不通。他毕竟初来乍到。他的话音简直像是从牙缝里挤出来的。  
  
“对，你的老二。”查尔斯的手描着那儿的形状，在袍子下面，隐晦地，色乎乎地，“我想要被你的大老二填得满满的，让你的大老二插来插去，最好搞得我再也下不来床。”  
  
“上帝啊……查……恩……”他的手可真是淘气极了。  
手的主人也正淘气地眨着眼睛，“别去该死的夜跑了我的朋友，你的体力不应该浪费在那种事上……”  
  
不。  
虽然……  
但是不。  
  
  
艾瑞克忽然粗鲁地打开他的手。  
  
查尔斯愣住了，无辜的眼睛亮亮地瞧着他，问着他。  
可艾瑞克什么也说不出，他坐直了身体，退到了距离他渐远的地方，摘掉眼镜扶额低喘。  
  
查尔斯怔了怔。确切地说他有些吓到了。他虽心怀不满，但并不意味着他不懂礼貌。床上的礼貌。  
  
“抱歉艾瑞克，我忘了你今天已经够累了……”  
  
他宽慰式的微笑突然刺中了艾瑞克，艾瑞克使劲拨弄自己的头发，仿佛想把它们通通拔光。  
  
“嘿艾瑞克，看着我。对，看着我的眼睛。”他的眼睛像宇宙视角中的地球，一览无余又充满神秘。艾瑞克渐渐冷静下来，“抱歉，”他说，“我……”  
  
“没有什么好抱歉的，我们可以改天再约。”查尔斯可真是体贴。  
  
“我们改天再约。”艾瑞克低低地重复。  
  
查尔斯满意地笑了起来。“说的也是，那就明天晚上，噢现在该说是今晚了，今晚你得答应我给我来个爽到透的。”  
  
“好，今晚，”艾瑞克凑近他的耳际，轻轻亲吻，又分开。如果这是你想要的，当然没问题。  
  
  
然而，他食言了。  
  
准确地说食言的是查尔斯。  
  
查尔斯突然接到了个出差通知，他得去x城参与一个讲座，黄昏时分他的人已经被专车送到了机场。  
  
艾瑞克接到电话的时候正在家里搞烛光晚餐。他是个老派的人，不代表他对时下约炮之类的事一无所知。罗根说的对，过了今晚他们的一夜情就会从本质上彻底完成，画上句号，他就不得不与查尔斯彻底告别。换句话说，如果艾瑞克还想要点别的什么的话，今晚便是他最后的机会了。  
  
所以艾瑞克弄了这么一大堆东西，企图改变这个注定到来的句号，他甚至把更换窗帘的计划提前了，改成了和查尔斯眼睛一样的海蓝色细织麻。  
  
“没事的兄弟，”饱经风霜的罗根什么没见过，此刻正云淡风轻地安慰他，“蜡烛收起来还可以再用，牛排可以下回再做，查尔斯没了说不定会有个威廉，有什么大不了？至于餐后甜点的草莓奶昔，怕过期可以给我。”  
“已经给了楼下的二哈了，”艾瑞克阴郁地说，“也许牛排也应该给它，它是个有礼貌的好孩子，比那些娇俏的小萌犬都要可爱，它值得更多的爱。”  
  
“哦？”罗根又点了一杯酒，还冲调酒的小帅哥飞了个眼，后者内心毫无波澜还有点想笑。“小萌犬做错了什么你要这样抛弃他？”  
  
“他没有做错，只是太讲规则了。”艾瑞克把玩着啤酒瓶盖，那东西在他手指间烦躁地翻来覆去。“半个月，该死的半个月之后他回来时或许已经有了新的炮友。”  
  
“看来你有新计划啊。”  
  
在喝酒上艾瑞克一向很克制，他说话做事都很讲究分寸，整个人也因为这种做派笼罩了种冰山一角似的神秘感。  
  
至于他冰山下面究竟藏着什么小九九就无人可知了。  
  
罗根懒得多问，这酒烈火一般的口感让他龇牙咧嘴，“不管你打算怎么干，反正就加油干吧，哥挺你。”说着一锤上去，捅得艾瑞克地动山摇，走之前没忘把单请了。  
  
罗根好像恋爱了。恋爱中的朋友总是很无情的。  
  
被朋友抛下的艾瑞克裹紧风衣，在寒冷的街道上独自行走。冷空气让人变得脆弱，终于，他在转角处没能禁住站街男孩的诱惑，很快和他一同消失了。  
  


 

  
查尔斯只要一出差，生活就变得规律得出奇。  
  
他几乎只在学校附近活动，去的最多的地方就是酒店楼下的24小时便利店。  
  
今天，他却专程打了个车，到了十几公里以外的酒吧里喝酒。对于这种反常，他替自己辩解为，都是下午那个健谈的餐厅老板害的，害他想到了天杀的艾瑞克。  
  
那个老板长得又高又壮，当过两年炮兵，做过一阵子皮货生意，一身烟臭味，就是个十足的单身老男人。查尔斯对这类人从来毫无兴趣，直到那人在无聊中哼了首德语歌曲。  
艾瑞克也哼过这首歌，在他们走在黄昏中的大街上的时候。那时他们刚下完棋，雨也刚好小了不少，查尔斯任性地脱离开伞的庇佑，走在几步之遥的前方，转过身来倒退着走路。  
  
这种行为当然引起了艾瑞克的不满，但他只是微皱着眉头一语不发，只在偶尔有路障的时候提示一两个词语。  
  
“你可真是个刻板的家伙。”那时候，查尔斯轻快又慵懒的声音像圆舞曲一样美妙，“让我猜猜我的朋友，你是不是从来没有试过倒着走路？”  
  
“我看不出这有何趣味。”艾瑞克并不严厉，没有人能在查尔斯面前真的板起脸吧？“你随时可能摔倒，或者受伤，这就是为什么上帝让人的眼睛长在前面。”  
  
“可是上帝也让人长了大脑，我们的大脑总会辩证地思考，那儿有叛逆的神经，数不清的鬼灵精。”  
  
他说起这些真的像个叛逆的青少年，令艾瑞克线条冷硬的脸上浮上了些浅淡的笑意，有如春风化雨。“那恐怕仅限于你的大脑了。”  
  
“是吗？你没有吗艾瑞克？”老旧的石砖路上有一块翘起，查尔斯低呼了一声，脸色大变，继而大笑。水花四溅，弄脏了一点点裤脚和鞋子，这让艾瑞克的心情彻底好起来，“我想我知道你为什么能做教授了，我的朋友。”他嘴上在反击，手上却将伞收起加入了查尔斯的淋雨大队，任由雨丝轻飘飘地落在头上，身上。  
  
他们面对面地走着，偶尔低声对话，偶尔发出欢笑，任何一个过路人都会以为他们是朋友，很要好的那种朋友。  
  
得了吧。  
  
朋友之间绝不会惦记对方的老二的。查尔斯用一杯威士忌结束了这场回忆。“你看起来无精打采，是失恋了？”调酒师大叔笑眯眯地问向他搭讪，“年轻人有什么过不去的。”  
  
“不是的，”查尔斯立即否认，“下午那群同事吵得我头疼。”他随口编了个理由。  
  
不知怎的，他一点也不想听到恋爱失恋什么的，一点也不想。  
  
他没有待太久，因为有两个男人先后走过来向他大献殷勤。这无趣极了，他们既没有艾瑞克低沉的嗓音也没有艾瑞克诱人的身体。  
  
查尔斯并没有深想，他习惯了在此类事情上没心没肺。他只是觉得这里头可能有些东西，比如突然爽约的遗憾或者愧疚之类的，他应该只是为此才这样心绪不宁。  
  
酒店里的电视可以搜索各种节目，这是个非常开化的州，成人频道总是冠冕堂皇地出现在首页。  
  
查尔斯洗完澡，整理完明天要用的资料，正觉无所事事。反正他没有道理不打开来看看，如果不是很贵的话，涨涨见识没坏处。  
  
点进去，惊喜时刻，查尔斯房间的等级居然全免。  
  
目录页各种露骨的关键词跳入眼帘，他扫了扫，打开了个标着军旅play，监狱系，审讯室巨龙的影片。  
  
开头就是巨龙特写。即使是查尔斯都被这开门见山的画面吓了一跳。巨龙的主人是个非洲哥们儿，军装歪歪斜斜地套在他身上，腰上还别了个黑粗粗的警棍。  
镜头一转，监狱门里锁着两个瘦小的男人，他们都可怜巴巴，面色潮红，一看就知道是被灌了些有助于审讯的药物。都是套路。  
  
然后他们就开干了起来，毫不客气。那龙根夸张地在可怜的穴心进进出出，总之就是，高清无马，马踏飞燕，燕双飞。  
  
查尔斯的手在被单下面揉搓着自己，他很少这样做，毕竟他从来不缺炮友。今天的感觉并不太好，还有点奇怪，也许是因为那些画面一点都不美。查尔斯干脆闭上眼睛，只听着残忍的肉体拍打的声音，努力自我满足。  
  
他已经整整七天没有性爱了。他的老二应该是很容易打发的才对。  
  
但不是。这不对劲。  
  
他气喘吁吁，在床上辗转反侧，却始终不甚满意。他把这个怪到了艾瑞克的头上，谁让他技术那么好，留下的遗憾又那么深？  
  
噢艾瑞克简直就是个混球，恶棍！  
  
  
  
而查尔斯此刻全部的身心都在渴望那根恶棍。  
他哆嗦着手捡起手机，慌乱地拨出一串号码。他在心里告诉自己，我的记性就是这么好，这可不说明什么。  
  
电话响了好久，最终是断线的忙音。  
  
他是睡了吧，或者在洗澡，哦对了，也可能出门夜跑了……混球就是混球！  
  
他把手机丢开，咒骂了几句，却又被突然的铃响吓了一跳。  
  
是艾瑞克。他打回来了。  
  
手机屏幕亮亮的，名字就那么出现在了上面，这是最棒的事了。  
  
这个混球看来也不是那么混的。  
  
查尔斯接起来才想到自己是不是手太快了。电话那头的声音低低的，语调平静又温和，“查尔斯，晚上好。”  
  
“嘿，晚上好……”查尔斯的老二立即就有了反应，你究竟有什么魔力？他努力装出平静的声音，“艾瑞克，你，你忙吗？”  
  
电话里的艾瑞克沉默了几秒，忽然道，“你在哪儿？”  
  
“我当然在x城，”查尔斯十分没好气地说，“这该死的讲座才刚过去一半呢。”他的鼻音听起来就像撒娇。  
  
“是啊，你还有七天才能回来。”艾瑞克低柔地说，“我是问，那是什么声音？”  
  
查尔斯愣了愣，突然意识到电视里的节目正将迎来高潮，几个演员叫得好欢，他他居然忘记关电视了！！  
  
“没什么，”电视声戛然而止，只剩下查尔斯故作镇定的尴尬在超大房间里飘荡，“电影而已。”他还补充了一句，“枪战片。”  
  
艾瑞克叹了口气。不知是不是电流和信号的缘故，那声叹息听起来特别缠绵，查尔斯的心都要化了。“有什么事呢，查尔斯？”他的语气就好像不太希望查尔斯打扰他似地。  
  
“没什么事，我很无聊。”查尔斯突然生气，干巴巴地冒出一句双关语，“别人都在枪战，而我连枪都没有。”  
  
“什么？”艾瑞克空白了两秒，随即笑了起来，他好像是嘲笑吧？不知为何查尔斯一点也不抗拒这个，反而跟着他一块儿笑出了声。  
  
“我在健身房，等我几秒，得去卧室先。”艾瑞克真是个聪明又干练的行动派，简直要爱死他了。  
  
“别去卧室，”查尔斯拦住他，一面换了手，将左手腾出来往下摸索，一面低低地说，“我喜欢健身房，你可以把我按在仰卧起坐机上，你有仰卧起坐机吗？”  
  
“当然。”艾瑞克的话变得简短。  
  
“我可以趴在那上头，那上头说不定还有你的汗，很快就要有我的了，而且不止是汗。”小教授的挑逗功力简直一流。  
  
“是的。”艾瑞克的呼吸乱乱地，性感极了，查尔斯喜欢死这个了。“好主意，而且我会按住你的腰。”  
  
“不要腰，”查尔斯不满地抗议，不满地呻吟，“你应该抓住我的屁股，使劲地揉它，掰开它……”  
  
电话那头，一向斯文的男人在深深地喘息，喘息里似乎夹了一句脏话。  
  
而查尔斯因此变得更加干渴。“掰开它了吗艾瑞克？”他的声音像被风扯得乱七八糟的小旗，“告诉我艾瑞克，你看见了什么？”  
  
“我看见了你想要我。”艾瑞克的语气像烧烈的干柴，“你想要我吗查尔斯？”  
  
“当然，我想极了，哦天啊……就，求你了，进来，快。”他好像就快哭了。  
  
“我会的查尔斯，”艾瑞克用词凶狠，“我会把你操得透透的，从里到外都是湿的，你会想逃走，但我会把你按住，按在我的老二上。”  
  
“对，别让我逃走，你得凶一点才能管得住我，必要时可以使用工具，电棍怎么样？”  
  
“不，除了我的这根，严禁使用任何棍类。”艾瑞克流露出明显的不满，严肃的样子一定辣爆了，真遗憾此时什么也看不到，“我会用窗帘绳捆住你的手，也许还有眼罩，你会很美的，而且很沉醉。”  
  
“我的腿会打得很开的，只为了接纳更多，天，告诉我艾瑞克，你会插到底的对吗？”  
  
“我会的。”艾瑞克低吼着，“我会的，并且花上一整夜的时间猛干你。”  
  
噢，这真糟糕。

 

 

艾瑞克原先的计划是保持距离。  
  
离开一段时间或许对他们都好，他需要冷静一下，好好想想自己的前半生，给自己的老二一点空间。  
  
上帝作证他尽力了，他真的努力过了。他试过注意别的人，比如什么年轻的银行职员，那人也有一双蓝盈盈的眼睛，或者成熟风趣的哲学系教授，那人也算得上是口吐妙语的那款。托罗根的福，他认识了不少人。可是完全不行，鬼知道是怎么回事，居然没有一个能挺过二十分钟的。或许是这些人不够风情？不可能，他试过站街男孩了，可当那男孩温顺地做出讨好的举止时，他心底那种一闪而过的报复式的快乐就像雪花遇上了阳光，突然就消失了，无影又无踪。他甚至连碰都没有碰他就给了小费让他走了。  
  
他诅咒自己，在选修课表上那行查尔斯泽维尔的名字前面打勾，在煎牛排的时候因为出神而烫到手，在健身房里没轻没重拉伤了竖脊肌，还差点被杠铃砸到脚。  
  
他就像掉进了一个名为查尔斯的陷阱里，其他任何事情任何感受似乎都变得不重要了，而且肤浅，廉价，理当摒弃。什么人也不及查尔斯那般耀眼，什么快乐都不及和查尔斯待在一起，听他高贵敏思的见闻，富有朝气地谈论时事。情绪和牢骚没完没了地搅合在一起，黏稠又炽烈，就像风湿病，也许会纠缠他到八十岁也说不定。  
  
而艾瑞克是个凡事喜欢按计划进行的老派人士，擅长三省吾身。于是，当他连续三天造访那家咖啡馆，对着柜台上无人问津的棋盘发呆时，当他第四次忘记去干洗店拿衣服时，当他第五次在聊天的时候神游天外，遭到了罗根一个颇有深意的白眼时，他觉得自己不能再这样下去了。  
  
强力的水压给了他一种类似劫后重生的希望，他在浴室里掩住自己的脸，可倒霉的水雾又在提醒他上一次他们在浴室里的甜蜜热辣。该死，他就是忘不了查尔斯，无论是那清澈的狡黠的眼睛，充满不确定的无法预知的行事风格，还是那带了点樱桃和杜松子酒味道的吻。他不知道自己怎么了，居然会对一个人恋慕到疯狂的程度。这种疯狂还带有极强的独占性，连偶尔想到查尔斯会和别的人待在一个屋檐下一个办公室里他都头皮发麻，更何况此刻查尔斯还在几百公里以外的城市里，与不知道会是什么人的人发生交集，甚至，发生关系，噢那些话就免了吧，这就是查尔斯不是吗。  
  
艾瑞克像一个虐待狂一样将怒火全都发泄在自己身上，冰冷的水，将他整个人冲得周身通红。然后是负重俯卧撑，他做了多少个来着？在他终于觉得好一点了之后，居然，查尔斯来了个电话。  
  
这事多少让他欣喜，给了他一点鼓励。然而事后回过味来还是沉到水底的沮丧。更多证据了，查尔斯想要的到底还是他的老二。这个诱人的无情的小教授，仿佛从来不关心他的感觉他的想法而只惦记着酣畅淋漓的三百回合，而他，一个活生生的艾瑞克，最多只是这幻想中的一个布景，一个道具，和那些单身汉床头柜里呼之则来挥之则去的可悲的飞机杯毫无差别。  
  
艾瑞克从没有像现在这样如此痛恨自己的大老二。哪怕是青春期无比茫然的那些年里，它的尺寸造成了不少困扰的时候他都没有。而且不止是痛恨，还有该死的嫉妒。谁会嫉妒自己的老二？  
  
艾瑞克决定不再像个笑话那样自怨自艾了，他一定要做点什么。  
  
在查尔斯再一次打来电话的时候，艾瑞克试着和他做点和老二无关的事。但那是查尔斯，虽然看不见彼此，却能从他的话音里望见他那双像小松鼠一样的蓝幽幽的眼睛。谁能拒绝这样一双眼睛的恳求？艾瑞克是个动物保护主义者。  
  
接下来的几天，他们几乎每晚通话，感谢上帝，除了电话性爱之外他们终于会说些别的了，吃了吗，睡了吗，天冷吗，都是些生活起居的寒暄，无关紧要的内容。局面似乎毫无转变，他就要放弃了。  
  
直到最后一天。  
  
起因是查尔斯坐上了去机场的大巴。天气不坏，路边还零星闪过农庄，牛群，马群，绿油油的，黄澄澄的，白蒙蒙的，自然风光美不胜收。查尔斯不是那种诗情画意的人，他只是突然想起艾瑞克说的采草莓的事。这个季节自然没有草莓，采蘑菇也不坏？  
  
然后他就拨通了艾瑞克的电话。  
  
这还是他们第一回不是在夜晚通电话呢。如果艾瑞克看到的话，说不定会很高兴的。  
  
可惜艾瑞克并没有看到。他在上课。  
  
而另一头的查尔斯却对这通电话期望过高。也许是农庄的错，马群的错，也许是阳光太灿烂，让他满心腔里都被高兴填得饱饱的，他想找个人分享，而他第一个想到的人就是艾瑞克。  
  
这不能怪他，任何人都会这么做的，更何况常用联系人列表里第一个名字就是艾瑞克。  
  
但他得到的却是无人接听，和讨人厌的语音提示。  
  
查尔斯愣住了，就连路过一片葵花田的时候他都忘记了拍照。他是潇洒，但潇洒和迟钝是两码事。所以这瞬间，查尔斯一向迅捷的大脑想出了无数可能，他毕竟连艾瑞克做什么工作都没法听过，又凭什么觉得对方一定有空？  
  
忘了这茬吧查尔斯，你可不是那种黏人的小妖精。  
  
可心灵就像黑洞，不知从哪片黑暗里就冒出危险的斑驳的碎片。一个声音在耳边说，“查尔斯你根本不了解艾瑞克。”“不，”另一个声音说，“我见过艾瑞克白天的样子，斯文，克制，又礼貌，他说话的时候手势很少，而眼中内容丰富。”“但你拒绝了他，”开头那个声音又冒出来了，“你拒绝了白天斯文礼貌的艾瑞克，而选择了夜晚性感狂野的艾瑞克。这是你自己选的。”“是的，是我自己选的。”唉，查尔斯你可真是自作自受。  
  
查尔斯忽然觉得鼻尖那块皮肤酸溜溜的，他伸手挠了挠，可那儿什么也没有。“或许我不配得到那个部分的艾瑞克，那从来都不该是我的。”  
  
然后一个提示音打破了这场冥想。是短信，艾瑞克发来的。  
  
“刚才在忙，回来了？”  
  
查尔斯才不会承认心底有个小人在尖叫呢。他摸了摸自己的下巴，像提醒那部分肌肉千万别得意忘形，又四下瞧了瞧，简直就像在做什么坏事，然后抱起手机快速地打上一行。  
  
“还在大巴上呢。”  
  
“几点的飞机？”  
  
“三点。”  
  
“好的。”  
  
好像没话可说了。“猜猜怎么着，忽然想下棋了。”查尔斯是个聊天好手，他永远都能找到新话题。  
  
然后艾瑞克回道：“可以。”  
  
几秒钟后又发来一条：“你先走。”  
  
然后他们就在接下来的一小时里下了三局，也许是四局？不打紧了，因为每盘都因盲棋下乱而不了了之。查尔斯总记得自己好像还有一枚棋可走，可艾瑞克告诉他那个早就被他吃掉了。  
  
“我们之中一定有一个人在耍赖。”查尔斯边憋着笑边指责道。  
  
“那可不是我，”艾瑞克这下回得好快，像是忙完了，有空得很，“短信记录可以作证。”  
  
“没错，短信记录可以作证。”这真好。  
  
“如果不是要坐飞机，真想把这短信记录拉长到地老天荒。”查尔斯由衷地感慨。  
  
“好主意，而且我们会得到通讯公司会授予的荣誉勋章。”  
  
我们？  
  
周遭喧嚷的环境让查尔斯回到现实。“我就要起飞了，”查尔斯系上安全带，冷静了许多，“祝我一路顺风吧我的朋友。”  
  
“你会的，”艾瑞克回复道，“一会儿见我的朋友。”  
  
“一会儿见。”  
  
飞机冲上了两万米的高空。许是这个原因，令查尔斯有些头晕和心慌。他抓紧扶手，没来由地感到害怕。  
  
他就要见到艾瑞克了，上帝啊，他会什么突然紧张起来了？


	5. 无限柔情

天真冷，不曾预报过的降温说来就来，这就是温带大陆性气候的邪恶所在。查尔斯一下飞机就感觉到了，刺骨的寒风直往他的外套里钻。这趟出来查尔斯带了厚衣服，可它们现在躺在行李箱里，而行李箱还未从传送带尽头的黑洞里冒上来。而且这阵子是高峰时段，估计还有的等呢。  
  
年轻的教授决定先去趟洗手间，理理发型，正正精神，然后给世界上最好的艾瑞克去个电话，问他到了没有。  
  
结果他一走进去就被迎面撞了个满怀，也许是飞机上的噪音让他精神涣散，也许是有什么事在分他的心，总之是他不好。他匆忙道歉，那人却扶住了他的腰，“查尔斯，你还好吗？”低沉的德国口音响起，这可不太好，接连几天的电话性爱似乎足够培养出条件反射了，否则查尔斯突然勃起这事该如何解释？  
  
查尔斯晃了晃神，他看起来眼睛有些失焦，蓝汪汪的含着透明的光，像雨中柳荫漫道的多瑙河，就要把艾瑞克淹没了。  
  
幸好这状况没有持续太长，嘈杂人声，回荡的机场语音提示，以及对面人关切询问和呼吸，查尔斯的耳朵又可以正常接收了。他露出了一个亲近又不失拘谨的笑容，“嘿我的朋友，告诉我你怎么进来的？”  
  
“军官证。”艾瑞克移开目光，一面紧皱着眉头，解下了自己的围巾，露出一截黑色高领衫，反手套在了教授的脖子上。  
  
这可真棒，羊绒围巾暖烘烘的，是清淡的古龙香水，揉了些男士洗发香波的气味。查尔斯的耳尖忽然红了，红到了脖子底下。  
  
“军官证还有这么多好处？你确定不是用了‘帅气的兵哥哥特权’吗？”他抬起头，再次与艾瑞克对视。这次的眼神又不同了，里头有兴风作浪胆大妄为的成分。  
  
查尔斯总是很坦诚地表达自己，这让艾瑞克既痴迷又畏惧。他当然喜欢这种亲昵的暗示，但他想要的远不止如此。  
  
所以艾瑞克眉宇淡漠地后退了一步，与他拉开了距离，“我去外头等你，”他说，然后丝毫没有犹豫地走了出去。  
  
这就好像一个小时前和他一同许愿要勇夺通讯公司荣誉勋章的是另有其人一样。他怎么了？查尔斯拧开龙头，那水冰凉至极，害他连忙一缩。  
  
这不是结局，查尔斯善于研究，实验是他的传统强项，他怎么会轻易放弃？好奇心驱使着他再次靠近艾瑞克。今天的退伍老兵神态更严肃，仿佛在他离开的这阵子里有什么不太愉快的事发生了。但冷静从来都让这家伙看起来更英俊更火辣而已，还有，蕾雯常常形容的那个词，更不好惹。  
  
可查尔斯喜欢招惹不好惹的人，他从来都不怕吃罚酒。他大步走了上去，足足十四天了，他想念他，想要亲近他，难道不是情理之中吗？艾瑞克好像没胖也没瘦，头发也修剪到和分别前一样的长度，简直与记忆中的影像没有丝毫区别，但查尔斯就是有耳目一新的感觉。也许距离产生了美，也产生了别的什么，查尔斯还来不及深想，已在与他一步之遥的地方站定，伸出手，挽住了那个人自然垂放在身侧的左臂。  
  
艾瑞克转过头来看着他，神情并不轻松，但总算没有把他推开。  
  
这是个好的开始。至少查尔斯认为是。  
  
他们像很多蜜月旅行归来的恋人，站在一块儿等待着行李。这儿是机场，没人认识他们，或许他们可以现在就买张票去什么地方待上几天，或者哪儿也不去，就随便买张票只为了在机舱无比狭窄的卫生间里来一场不怎么卫生的性事。艾瑞克一定会喜欢这主意的。  
  
这想法像个气球，突然就在查尔斯心腔里吹起来了，鼓鼓胀胀的。这真不合适，他们才刚刚重逢了不到五分钟，他心虚地垂下头看自己的鞋尖，却看见自己的裤子不知什么时候也紧绷绷的了。  
  
而艾瑞克，他的洞察力总是藏在波澜不惊的棕绿色眼底，忠心耿耿随时听从调遣。所以现在，面对魂不守舍的查尔斯，他没法瞧不出端倪。  
  
换做以前，或许他会在他耳边轻轻呢喃，用带着气声的吐字方式和他来几句调情，但现在他不会这么干。而他的演技他的感情又远不能胜任完全漠视这个。  
  
最终他叹了口气，放弃似地任由手指遵循某个隐秘的愿望而轻轻捋了捋眼前人被风吹乱的卷曲的发顶，那手又自然地流连到他的耳际、他被围巾重重包围亲密爱抚的下颌线，并在它变成别的什么前插回毛呢大衣口袋里。“查尔斯，”他最后说，“恐怕我们得聊聊。”  
  
“好啊，不过蕾雯和他的小男友还在鸠占鹊巢，只能先去我家的老房子落脚了，你的车加够油了吗？”查尔斯笑起来的样子就好像从未被人间风霜侵染过的天使，“那儿宽敞得很，还有很多好茶，随便你想聊什么。”  
他们在黄昏的公路上飞驰，艾瑞克车上的几张CD被查尔斯夸了个遍，还有塞在抽屉的驾驶证，照片上的艾瑞克还是军装，年轻教授对此评价极高。中间的那段路上查尔斯又说起这些天的见闻，有些还算新鲜，有些根本无聊透顶，但艾瑞克出乎他意料地给出了积极的反馈，让他的心也如音响中流淌而出的爵士乐一般放松和柔软。  
  
金色的霞光自地平线尽头悉数迸发，丝毫未受冷风影响似地纵情绽放。车里也如同洒进了一层金色的粉末，后视镜周身也被镶了一整圈。还有一些漏过遮阳板，洒落在司机先生吝啬笑容的面庞。查尔斯望着他的侧脸，一时忘记了说话。  
“饿了吗？”艾瑞克从口袋里掏出一块巧克力，已经被他的体温弄得软乎乎的了。查尔斯接过来，用牙齿咬开塑料包装，试探性地舔了一下。  
  
这一幕被等候红灯的司机先生看在眼里，他灰绿色的瞳仁沉下深色，嘴唇紧绷且一语不发。  
  
“这也太甜了，你经常吃这个？”查尔斯苦笑着，只咬了一口就忍耐不下去，伸长了胳膊越过中间的距离，将小零食凑到了艾瑞克的唇边。  
  
艾瑞克看了他一眼，那眼神就像警钟敲响。查尔斯浑然未觉，愣愣地看着身旁的人无视自己，踩油门挂档。他理所当然地觉得自己是被拒绝了，然后在下一个红灯的路口被按在了座椅上。  
  
艾瑞克用吻黏住了他，温柔的舌头舔过他唇间的甜味。也许他更喜欢这种分享零食的方式，他打算稍作品尝就全身而退，可是查尔斯再也无法忍受他浅尝辄止。他们在渐渐淡去的余晖中忘情地亲吻，动情的剪影让后面排队的车辆不好意思按喇叭。  
  
“真该死，还有好长一段路呢，我们就该找个酒店的。”查尔斯推开他，气喘吁吁中居然夹了一句完整的话。  
  
艾瑞克略微摇了摇头，像是无奈，又像在甩开什么。这个人仿佛面对任何事都能镇静以对，一副誓死恪守着什么的样子。  
  
查尔斯爱他这副样子，又恨死他这做派了，他知道答案不会从天上掉下来，只能自己去寻找。  
  
然后，他弯下身，在艾瑞克明白过来以前拉开裤链，将那令他心心念念了好几夜的罪魁祸首含了进去。  
  
  


 

  
艾瑞克洗完澡出来时，大厅空无一人。不仅如此，楼下也并没有人，花园里也没有，那长得像时空隧道一般的走廊上也没有。  
  
说真的，这个房子对于任何人来说都实在太大了，与其说它是栋别墅，倒不如说是座博物馆。  
  
艾瑞克并非不认得几个有钱人，甚至还曾与几位政要交往过密，他们中可没谁有这样一座房子。  
  
总之，不可思议，简直了。他真想问一问，在这个时代，拥有这样一座古堡一般的地产，这究竟合法吗？  
  
墙纸的上方可以看见一些斑驳痕迹，固然陈旧却也显示出肃穆雍容。还有随处可见的很有年代感的地毯和挂画，不用细究也知道价值不菲。而艾瑞克此时穿着查尔斯提供的黑色棉布睡袍，踩着水淋淋的大拖鞋漫步其中，不得不说简直是一场情节严重的冒犯。  
  
等他终于找到了查尔斯的书房时，已经是一刻钟以后的事了。巨型书架纵向排列，如同神秘的宫殿，也许全世界的书都在这儿存了份初版。而查尔斯，他身处其中，在一张陈旧的实木书桌旁正忙于处理一些文件。显然，他就是这里的主人，不单如此，这儿也应该是他出生和长大的地方，所以处处都有他的痕迹，伸手之处他想要的工具一定就在那里，且已静候多时。  
  
台灯的光也像某种古老的守护，荫庇般地停泊在查尔斯面前摊开的书纸上，也打亮了他面颊至领口的一段皮肤，那或许比明月还要醉人，所以艾瑞克才忘了挪开眼睛。  
  
屋子很温暖，所以围巾早就不在脖子上了，就连毛衣也被脱掉，唯独剩下一件柔软的衬衣，也被主人解去了袖扣，袖子随意地卷在肘部。  
  
书籍，案卷，灰尘，和查尔斯，这画面和谐得犹如梦境，令独倚门框不请自来的欣赏者目眩神迷，连呼吸都不禁放轻了。  
  
查尔斯的工作终于告一段落，他站起身揉了揉太阳穴，准备伸个懒腰，这才发现原来这儿还站着一个人呢。  
  
四目相对时，金灿灿的光点在他浅色的瞳仁中释放，扩散到了艾瑞克身上，随即，他柔和的面部线条也舒展开来。那是个很普通的笑容，艾瑞克却觉出了很大的不同。  
  
也许不同的只是他自己。  
  
在回来的路上，查尔斯给了他一个胆大包天的口活，这绝对违法了，但艾瑞克没法拒绝。他们又在镇上的饭馆里解决了温饱问题，查尔斯一面在桌子底下拿鞋尖勾他的大腿，一面又正襟危坐，在吃牛肉时发出了些声音，两只眼睛水盈盈地看着他笑。这也绝对违法了。  
  
所以为了确保他们可以顺利地进行这场谈话，刚才在淋浴间的花洒下，他已经解决过那个刻不容缓的生理问题了。现在他已经准备好了，他能保证在接下来的至少两小时内进入贤者模式，做一个高质量的谈话者。  
  
可事实也顺利得过头了，查尔斯不仅没有一进门就饥渴地求他干进来，还匆匆地招呼他先去洗漱休息。是的，他突然有个紧急的工作亟待处理，还有份十万火急的邮件要回，那些家伙不知哪儿冒出来的，突然就把他的查尔斯夺走了。  
  
好吧，没有性爱，可连谈话居然也没有了，这难道是什么惩罚吗？  
  
艾瑞克在心底叹了口气，他可真不愿承认这份失落加剧了他十多天来的思念煎熬。他很想他，不仅限于老二，他的心他的灵魂他脑子里的每个角落都被查尔斯占据了，而此刻他只想把人抱在怀里用力到即将窒息。  
  
所以他没有去接查尔斯递过来的那杯香槟，而是倾身将人吻住了。他用舌头顶开查尔斯健谈的唇齿，寻找着舔舐着他柔软的舌头。查尔斯有些意外，他起初有点笑场，很快他就从对方简单粗暴的手部动作里获知，这下子艾瑞克不是闹着玩。  
  
“哇唔，哈哈，亲爱的你捏疼我了。”查尔斯挣扎了一下，用轻快甜蜜的嗓音说。此刻的艾瑞克看起来就像要拆了他的大腿。“你的样子真可怕，你是想杀了我，还是为了我去杀谁？”  
  
“描述准确，”艾瑞克无不幽默地回应，“若不是还有台电脑提醒我这是在21世纪，我简直以为你是个中世纪的伯爵，而我以剑起誓为你效劳。”  
  
亲昵的玩笑比什么都要令艾瑞克着迷，他喜欢这个，而查尔斯也终于发完了邮件，总算告一段落。  
  
“你工作的样子真美，我终于相信你的确是个教授了。”艾瑞克在他耳边说，一面摘去他手上的原子笔，放回它们该在的地方。“我有幸请你跳支舞吗，尊敬的教授先生？”  
  
“你还会跳舞？”查尔斯侧过头与他亲吻，在近乎无间的鼻息交会中呢喃着道，“我有些黑胶唱片，你最好祈祷那台和我爷爷一般岁数的老唱机还没锈到发不出声音。”  
  
“如果坏得不厉害，我可以修修看。”艾瑞克忠实地将自己的另一项技能和盘托出。  
  
查尔斯的眼睛更亮了，他拉着艾瑞克大步走下楼梯，兴奋得像初次带朋友到家里做客的贵族少年。  
  
老唱机并没有坏，黑胶唱片却好像有些潮了，声音听来像喝醉了酒。他们依偎在一起，没错，一个穿着衬衫而令一个穿着睡袍，没有人觉得这不合时宜。进进退退，舞步典雅，除去衣冠的部分，他们都表现出了良好的教养和不俗的技术。  
  
“我从没有和什么人这样跳过舞。”查尔斯忽然语气怪怪地说。  
  
“你喜欢的话，我们可以经常这么做。”只要艾瑞克愿意，他能将任何一句话说得像深情款款的承诺。  
  
查尔斯笑起来，鼻音让那笑听起来更像是一声轻哼。艾瑞克有些陶醉其中，他想，如果有什么时候最适合表明爱意，那一定就是现在了。  
  
但查尔斯的话打断了他的计划。  
  
“我有个好东西要给你看。”查尔斯突然停下脚步，抬起头望着他说。  
  
“什么好东西？”艾瑞克很意外，“给我的？”居然在这间屋子里还有什么东西会和他扯上关系？  
  
“你一定会喜欢的。”查尔斯笑着保证。  
  
他们拎着手电，像在搞什么探险，深入虎穴，战胜黑暗，最终寻到宝藏。  
  
“就是这个！它果然还在这儿，太好了！”查尔斯把手电咬在嘴里，两只手搬开了那上头的掩埋物，确切地说是一堆烛台和餐厅用品。  
  
一个方形的木匣出现在他们面前。艾瑞克也笑了，伸手帮忙弹了弹匣子上的灰，还有查尔斯脸上和肩上的灰。  
  
“是什么？”他的兴趣已经完全被勾起来了。  
  
打开金属搭扣，谜底终于揭晓了，这是一个年代非常非常非常久远的象棋，也许它出现在博物馆里更合适。  
  
查尔斯把匣子又合回去，塞到了艾瑞克的怀里，“送给你，我的朋友。”  
  
“送给我？”这太突然，而且看起来也太贵重了，艾瑞克完全愣住了。“等等，这怎么行？”  
  
“这有什么不行？”查尔斯睁大了眼睛，他失落地垂下睫毛，“抱歉，我吓到你了吗？”  
  
“别别，不必抱歉，谢谢。”艾瑞克小心翼翼地摩挲着怀中的礼物，“简单说来，就是我太喜欢了，受宠若惊。”他的眼睛总是藏在深邃的眉骨下面，此刻眉毛微微抬起，眼眶更多地沐浴在了光线下，这代表了某种强烈的情绪，也代表强烈的意外，“看来，我得好好想想回礼的事了。”他最后开玩笑着说。  
  
而查尔斯的眼睛里也藏着些什么。他一向坦诚的目光忽然垂了下去，光线不足的储藏间里，艾瑞克只能看见他额头的皮肤轻微颤抖。  
再抬头时，那儿又恢复了明亮晴朗的笑颜。“我们下一局吧艾瑞克，”他说，“就当是照顾我送出去之后的小小不舍。”  
艾瑞克也笑了。“求之不得。”他最后说。  
  
象牙棋子的雕刻堪称艺术品，而更让艾瑞克珍视的是它和查尔斯关联，这件老旧的陈物仿佛代表了查尔斯的历史。现在交托与他，简直就像他们之间缔结了某种和时间有关的盟约。  
  
人们谈及过去，就很容易联想到未来，艾瑞克也想到了这个，所以他忍不住频频抬头，观察对手，以期探明这其中的用意。  
  
而查尔斯在游戏上的专注绝不逊于对待论文，十足十地虔诚。艾瑞克不愿做那个不尊重对手的家伙，很快也融入其中，忘记了一切。  
  
他们共享这个夜晚，杀得酣畅淋漓，直到查尔斯捏着眉心求饶，他是真的累了。“我可没输我的朋友，”他比着不服输的手势表明姿态，“只是再这样下去我连洗澡的力气都没有了。”  
  
“没关系，我的朋友，”艾瑞克的声音低如咒语，“你知道，我可以抱你去的。”


	6. 露水姻缘

艾瑞克是被脸上毛乎乎的痒意挠醒的。他以为是从老房子角落里飞出来的神秘昆虫，伸手拍赶，却扑了个空。等到他睁开眼时，才看清了作祟的是只顽皮的手，以及它主人柔和明亮的双眼。  
  
他眨了眨眼，慢慢地凑上前去，贴着那个粉色的唇奉上一个称职的吻。“早上好查尔斯。”他低低地问候。  
  
查尔斯轻哼了一声，“早上好艾瑞克。”  
  
他们对视了一会儿，艾瑞克的眼睛静如深井，引起了教授的全部兴趣。他正在好好观察呢，艾瑞克却忽然支起身体靠坐着，转头去寻手表和电话。  
  
从他皱眉头的神情，查尔斯猜测他是不是错过了什么重要电话，随即他想到，或许艾瑞克很快就得离开去办正事了。  
  
查尔斯真不想他这么快就走，这么温软的被窝没理由不在一块儿多待会儿，留下他一个人和犯罪有什么区别？  
  
艾瑞克坐直身体，被子褪到了腰部。查尔斯在看着他，用上了研究的精神。艾瑞克金棕色的头发随意地搭着，因为向后拢而形成了两片好看的弧度。  
  
“老实交代，”查尔斯趴在自己重叠着的胳膊上，用晨起时特有的甜豆一样软糯的声音说，“你服役的时候，部队上下的那些年轻气盛的小伙子们，是不是常常会为了争着想跟你上床而打起来？”  
  
“那个年代不流行我这样的。”艾瑞克的视线还在手机屏幕上，声音却温柔如醇酒，“我也是最近才开始受欢迎。”  
  
“鬼扯，你在哪儿都会很吃得开的，可我却浪费了一个晚上。”查尔斯做出一个懊恼的表情，而又因为刚睡醒，这调情里还带着点小纯情。  
  
“我是你的，随时欢迎享用。”这下子艾瑞克转过头来了，他胸膛的线条在小了一号的白色T恤下面有力地起伏，不输给广告画上任何一个健身教练。  
  
查尔斯叹了口气，好像对这回答很满意，又好像不太满意。他懒洋洋地拱了拱脑袋，这让他卷曲的头发在枕头上碾成了更凌乱的一团，那一定会引起猫的兴趣。  
  
显然也包括艾瑞克的兴趣，他揉了揉那儿，爱怜地，仔细地，像一场价格昂贵的按摩。艾瑞克凝视他的时候，眼中含有笑意。他的颧骨和下巴之间有一块肌肉总是向内收敛，只有在微笑的时候才会丰满几分，似乎是他性格中那种克制又威严的部分的外现。这就和他眼中的神情形成了呼应。  
  
他不应该笑的，他即便只是沉默也足够迷倒你了，查尔斯在心里叹息着说，查尔斯你可真没出息。而他的脑袋又在发昏了，他应该再睡上一觉的，如果不是看艾瑞克一副有事要忙的模样的话。  
  
“嘿，可以借用你的电脑吗？”白T恤男人苦笑了一下，“这回轮到我得写封邮件了。”  
  
“当然，这房子里的一切都可以尽情使用。”包括我，他想，只要你别走。  
  
  
  
查尔斯的电脑桌面是一幅田园风景，社交账号的头像也是他的工作照。这么看来，这似乎是个很一板一眼的人，通常老古董们都这么干，上了年纪的教授也常走这个路线。  
  
但查尔斯本人显然不是这样。艾瑞克有些骄傲又有些怅然地想，他的芬芳甘甜只会属于我，我要让它们只属于我。这样的一心二用不算什么难事，艾瑞克可以胜任。可尽管如此，等他从事务里再抬起头来也已经过去了四十多分钟。  
  
他回到房间，查尔斯早已不在那儿，空留一团被卷。他又下楼去寻，差点就准备打电话了，幸好正厅的落地窗够大，让他得已总览全局。  
  
原来查尔斯在花园里。  
  
此刻，花丛深处，木栈道的尽头，他正闲闲地立在一棵巨大的树下发呆，冠状的枝叶几乎要盖住他了。  
  
艾瑞克走近的时候故意加重了足音，这儿绿草如茵脚步总会减弱，他可不想冷不丁地出现，唐突了观景的人。  
  
“在看什么？”  
  
“什么也没有看，但总要看点什么。”查尔斯说着，回头看了看他，两只手斜插在西裤口袋里，保持姿态放松的同时，双肘微收却透露了些不自在。  
  
他穿着一身标准的三件套，西裤和外套都是米灰色，搭了条银灰蓝条纹的领带，兼顾了衣着和瞳色。和那些或古板或正式的职场男士相比，查尔斯身上有股天然的少年气，尽管一肚子学问令他看起来比同龄人要稍成熟些，却也因这书卷气而显得柔和与睿智。此刻地平线恰与他双肩平齐，看起来好像他就是那线晨光本身。  
  
“你简直像要参加婚礼。”艾瑞克挪不开目光了，久经沙场的老兵也有心跳加快的时候，这样的查尔斯可以夺去他的呼吸。  
  
查尔斯笑起来，“请原谅我的朋友，这里只有这个，不然就只有睡衣。”他小幅度地偏了偏头，意有所指。  
  
“原来我这件是你的睡衣。”艾瑞克低头瞧了瞧，又看了看眼前精英范儿的年轻教授，“所以我们可真够搭的。”  
  
“是的，搭极了，堂吉诃德与桑丘，小红帽与狼外婆，无知少女与蓝胡子。”  
  
他一连串说了几个名字，声音渐渐低了下去，玩笑的同时好像又暗示了些什么。  
  
查尔斯，你在想什么？  
艾瑞克很想问，却始终没能问出口。他想知道答案，又不想被这么快就宣判。  
  
幸好查尔斯并没有在这个话题上继续的意思，他只是亲热地揽着艾瑞克的肩头，用轻快的声音说，“我们还是先去找点吃的吧，我肚子的叫声连曼哈顿都能听得到了。”  
  
  
  
轮胎轧过公路，带起一溜灰烟。两个人在车上听着收音机，出奇的是谁都没有说话。查尔斯从反光镜里看见变形的自己的脸，眉心的皱褶便折得更深了。他移开视线，沿路风光并无可看。艾瑞克则习惯于一言不发，只是眉骨唇角的线条透露出此刻他也并不轻松。收音时好时坏的唱机在兹啦兹啦地响，唱着有一句没一句的歌，直到被查尔斯忍无可忍地关掉，也没再换上什么别的听。  
  
一直到驶入那家小酒馆的露天车库，查尔斯才终于再度开口。  
  
“我刚才一直在想一个问题。”  
  
“嗯？”艾瑞克关车门的动作显然慢了一拍。他不想造成给人压力的印象。这却在无形中让查尔斯压力更大了。  
  
这儿的灰尘和大风和查尔斯的别墅可不是一个级别的。他们每说一个字都仿佛在迎风抖动。脚下沙砾也膈脚得很，连从这儿走进大门都不是什么容易的事。  
  
或许因为这样，他们都没有急着进去。查尔斯的领带被风刮得乱舞着，他的发梢也早已脱离发胶的束缚，失去章法地颤动。  
  
“我居然干了这么件事，艾瑞克，我刚刚和你共度了一个没有性爱的夜晚，现在又妄想和你逃走。”  
  
“逃走？”艾瑞克不明白。  
  
“你让我踏上了常识以外的道路。我从没想过会和谁有这样的关联，”他向前一步，右手不安地将落在前额的碎发反复梳理，“听着，我不知该怎么说，但是我没和什么人跳过舞，也没和什么人下棋那样畅快过，更没和什么人共度过没有性爱的夜晚。”  
  
他求助地看着艾瑞克，以期看到点反应。可是他到底想看到什么反应？而艾瑞克永远是那么冷静。  
  
该死，我的样子一定很蠢。  
  
查尔斯的手揉在太阳穴上，仿佛被一个极难的困境陷住了。“我可能出问题了艾瑞克，很严重的问题。”  
  
“什么问题？”老天，艾瑞克又只说了两个词。他的声音就像拷问，他的目光也让人害怕。  
  
这种时候查尔斯也只有老实交代。  
  
“我原本非常迷恋你的老二，”年轻的教授无力地摇了摇头，“而我现在觉得那可能并没有什么了不起。”  
  
艾瑞克没有说话。他从来不算是什么好的倾听者，但此刻直觉告诉他并不应该打断查尔斯。有些话一旦被打断，或许就无法再次鼓起勇气。  
  
“我想你带我逃走，开着你的德国车，就去他妈的随便哪里，就现在。”  
  
艾瑞克笑了，原因不明。查尔斯还以为是自己的措辞导致的。他挥了挥手，仿佛那样就可以让自己减轻慌张似的，“你不能要求我这么混乱的情况下还能顾及谈吐文雅。”  
  
而艾瑞克什么也没有说。他羊皮外套敞开着，那儿正上下起伏。他真想大步上前，在查尔斯意识到以前就捧起他的脸，强迫他接受一个缠绵的法式深吻，吻到他无法呼吸、无法站直身体。  
  
如果查尔斯没有说下一句的话。  
  
“可是不行，我根本没法跟你在一起，”查尔斯的声音因为压抑而更加喑哑，“我刚刚发现你在我的学生名单里。”  
  
  


  
  
狭窄的密闭空间，喘息声会呈指数倍放大。查尔斯的脑袋栽在柔软的羽绒垫里，只觉得耳鼓仿佛触电，随着身后人的每声低哼发麻不已。  
  
“停下，”查尔斯的声音仿佛魔术，婉转的同时也碎如烈日下的水纹，“停下艾瑞克。”  
  
他不知道事情怎么变成了这样，忽然就被那个混账的退役军人扛进了车后座里。那家伙还算有良心，知道用软垫避免让他的天灵盖撞出脑浆。可这还是太过了，他的下半身被剥得像只深海龙虾，向后高高翘起只为了让艾瑞克那灵活的手指进来得更充分，他们胡天胡地早就不是头一回了，可光天化日的露天停车场从来不是什么好选择。  
  
“艾瑞克你这混球，下周一起我就是你的老师了……”他边挣扎边诅咒自己的前列腺，它太容易被收买了；一面不忘拿出为人师表的范儿教训人。  
  
“现在你还不是，查尔斯。”低沉的嗓音像一首性感的萨克斯风，“瞧你，你明明喜欢这个，你湿透了，我都快握不住你了。”艾瑞克是个忠勇的士兵，在征服俘虏时绝不手软。  
  
“你刚刚倾吐了你的真心，我怎么还能再放开你？上帝知道我从第一次看到你就在盼望这个了……”  
  
“操你的艾瑞克……”查尔斯妄图骂回去，赢回点被下半身败光的尊严，可是艾瑞克另一只手也登上舞台了，正殷勤地抚慰他的性器前端。他湿得像砧板上的鱼，艾瑞克蘸着那些爱液撸得他没脾气。  
  
艾瑞克绝不是查尔斯经历过的床伴里顶好的，但他够特别。他说不上来究竟特别在哪里，他自己也很好奇。直到现在他依然想不通，自己是如何忍受不做爱也能和什么人共度夜晚的，对象还是这个辣爆了的艾瑞克。  
  
这个世界就是由科学研究工作者的好奇心改变的，而查尔斯的好奇心改变了他们两个人的世界。  
  
艾瑞克静谧的脸上有什么东西即将喷薄而出，他的瞳仁收缩着，露出比平常更多的眼白，看起来像要杀人。有决心是不够的，还要够努力。而现在艾瑞克很卖力。  
  
可能是某种魔法使然，艾瑞克总是知道他要什么。他的手已经技术一流，居然舌尖也加入了这场博弈。  
  
被他这样慷慨又柔情地照顾，查尔斯也不是不识抬举。年轻教授此刻摇晃着身体，谁能说这不是对老兵最好的恭维？  
  
查尔斯的每一阵强烈快感都伴随着强烈的羞耻，起初他叫得像是要逃走，可惜这意愿并没有什么说服力，间隙中的抽泣和叹息除了解读为满意，再无更合理的解释。  
  
身体的线条无缝契合，他们都很注重身材管理，而他们彼此拥有，彼此霸占，骄傲又甜蜜。所以这又强化了他们的快感，助长了他们的放肆。  
  
在这狭小的空间内翻身可不是容易的事，查尔斯撞到了脑袋，紧接着艾瑞克顶到了膝盖。但他们没有怨言。流血流汗不流泪。  
  
现在除了身下那点要命的接触，查尔斯并没有其他把柄在艾瑞克手上了。他只要一抬腿，就可以把艾瑞克踹下车去。  
  
他当然没有。他反而伸出手，揽住了艾瑞克的脖子和他接吻。  
  
可他的吻软塌塌地，艾瑞克用嘴唇反向含住他，将吻加固。  
  
拥有这样一个能吸干灵魂的吻，查尔斯还能逃到哪去？他只好沉迷其中，身心俱愉，睫毛上似有水珠，分不清是汗还是泪。他望着车顶棚睁大了眼睛，瞳孔在回神和失神中来回切换，仿佛失去了一切。他知道自己快化了，化成水可不行，他一定得化成油，然后被艾瑞克点着，彼此搅合在一块儿剧烈燃烧，周围该死的一切都焚毁了，散发出香甜的烟味。  
  
他也许真的变成了一滩油，油是不会说话的，所以即便听到了艾瑞克解裤裢的金属碰撞声，他也未吐一字。  
  
他的屁股已经滑腻腻的了，谁能面对这个还坐视不理？  
  
艾瑞克早已忍无可忍，但还是得尽忠职守，温柔了半天才塞进了个头部。查尔斯感觉到了这个，他心底深处甚至舒了口气，总算来了，他想。  
  
偶尔的过路人似乎对晃动的汽车没什么好奇，他们都是见多识广的老酒鬼和老烟枪，自己的爱恨情仇都能写部书，对现在的年轻人这点事儿基本不看在眼里，偶尔真的看见一两对出格的，也顶多冷笑一声，内心吐槽一句我们那会儿可比这牛逼多了。  
  
查尔斯半天没有声音，像是喝醉了似的。也许是死了，他的灵魂已经被干出了脑子，那不再属于他了。这副手脚也不再属于它，任由艾瑞克把它们摆成任何姿势，用胯下利剑讨伐蹂躏。肉体的啪啪声盖过了所有的呻吟，他在巅峰的战栗中分出了一枚小小的脑细胞想，艾瑞克总算到了。  
  
但是没有，体能一流的男人柔情地、带着喟叹地赞美他，吻他颈间最敏感的肌肤，然后把他的腿抬高挂上肩膀，再度缓慢抽送。他想延长这份快感，实现先前电话里两人共同描述的那些愿望。  
  
查尔斯被干得几乎断片了，他只记得脑海里浮现了一个投币榨橙机，一杯一杯地榨汁，包装，送往领取口，还免费提供吸管。而艾瑞克的币投得没完没了。  
  
据说男人的后脑勺不会骗人。查尔斯的后脑勺蜷曲着棕色的翘发，像个天真的少年。艾瑞克揉搓着那里，轻吻着那里，一边满足到落泪一边痛恨为何没有在少年时相遇。他发誓如果查尔斯可以早几年就碰见他，他一定会对他展开热烈追求，做那个幸运的开苞的人，并且从此不允许任何人再碰他，堵死所有让查尔斯成为个风流名教授的可能性。  
  
“查尔斯，查……啊啊……”低哼渐止，随即是几声哑嘶，最后的时刻艾瑞克俯低身体，用舌头锁住了查尔斯大口呼吸着的唇舌，查尔斯在淋漓酣畅中不自觉地顶起了下巴，让艾瑞克几乎舔到了扁桃体。  
  
宁静时刻。  
  
查尔斯失魂落魄地坐起来，他每一个骨节都酥软了，他想说话，脑子也空空的、蒙蒙的，他伸出手，摸到了艾瑞克湿透T恤下面健硕的腰腹和胸膛，最后拍了拍那里，就像在说，干得不错老朋友。  
  
艾瑞克控制得很好，几乎都射在他的身上，用纸巾就能清理。查尔斯看着他打扫，眼睛如浮光掠过艾瑞克的发顶，俊脸，修长的腰，肌肉贲张的大腿。  
  
这家伙居然只脱了外套，裤子甚至还挂在小腿上，而那根害他恨不得永世不翻身的大老二仍半勃着，仿佛不知疲倦，随时可以上膛再战。  
  
查尔斯望着那个，不知哪根筋搭错，或许他今天整个人就是错的，下意识地咽了口唾沫，在喉结滚动结束前就含了上去，一吞到底。  
  
艾瑞克几乎吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地扶住他的头，调整到了口活的最佳角度。  
  
查尔斯的嘴是最美妙的东西，它能发出乐曲一样的话音，幽默和智慧仿佛吐也吐不尽，而现在它被他的老二占领了，而且正传出荒唐的呻吟。  
  
这让艾瑞克无可自拔。  
  
要命的是查尔斯似乎也感应到了他的想法，加速地吞咽，把它插到了最里面。这折磨得他自己面红耳赤，呼吸困难，喉音又厚又哑。艾瑞克舍不得他这样，把他从自己的老二上拉开，爱抚着他的耳尖，亲吻他的眼睛和头发。  
  
滴答的声音坠落下来，天不知何时下起了雨。路边仅有的几个抽烟和聊天的男女也躲进了酒馆里，周遭再无人声。  
  
而艾瑞克摁下了车窗。外头的空气凉凉地送进来，真舒服。他的老二已经满膛，而它钟爱的靶子也已休息够了。这一次他进入得很慢，感受内部的挣扎和拥抱。  
  
“查尔斯，”他望着那人好似昏睡的陶醉的脸，道出他的猜测，“你假装只喜欢和我做爱，难道只有这样才能让你心安吗？”  
  
查尔斯的双眼自昏蒙中缓缓睁开，那片蓝色足以洗去艾瑞克经历过的所有的不幸，这让艾瑞克硬得发疼，眼眶也酸涩地胀红了。  
  
查尔斯点了点头，一面动了动下身，让他们结合得更紧密。车厢有些挤，于是他把腿翘在了车窗上，让小腿晾在柔密的雨丝里。“就……快干我艾瑞克……”他用最柔软也最残忍的声音说，“就当这是我们之间的最后一次那样干我。”  
  
忽然大雨如注。


	7. 欺人欺己

看来情绪管理教育真该从娃娃抓起，蕾雯的关爱听起来和兴师问罪没区别。当然查尔斯也有责任，他不该因为昨晚没怎么睡好就说漏嘴的。而那位最爱八卦的泽维尔家二公主从上了车起就没准备放过他，害得查尔斯无力招架不说还差点闯红灯。  
  
“好了好了，我承认我们分开了，但请不要用分手这个词了，我和他压根没在一起过。”查尔斯敷衍地说，一面把收音机的声音调大了点。  
  
蕾雯才不买账，毒舌是她的传统强项，“是吗，那这么说来你和从前那些家伙们也没在一起过咯，那你还是个没谈过恋爱的清纯小处男咯？”  
  
“反正就别用那个词。”  
  
蕾雯伸长了手把收音机按掉，做着假惺惺的鬼脸道，“不管用什么词我们的小教授都要进入一种再也没有大老二的忧郁的生活了，唉，可怜的我的哥，说真的你怎么舍得？”  
  
“我说了他是我的学生，这破坏了我的根本原则。”至于老二那部分，查尔斯暗暗想，和面包一样，总会有的。  
  
“学生怎么了？他又不是个未成年人，如果我没记错的话你的大老二先生比你课上的那个留级生琴还要大上七八岁吧？”  
  
“不是年纪的问题。你不懂。”查尔斯负责任地解释道，“还有琴不是留级，是生病休学了一段时间，她的成绩一直很好。”  
  
蕾雯对成绩好的人一向只想吐舌头，只有汉克是例外，“是啊，我这个谈过十几个男友的人怎么会比你这零经验的小处男懂？嘻嘻嘻。”  
  
查尔斯烦极了，板着脸孔，一字一顿道，“最后警告，不要，嘻嘻，我。”他说完才觉得不对劲，突然转过脸瞪着自己的妹妹，“等等，你说什么，你有过十几个男朋友了？还不算被我骂过的那个跟踪狂吧？！”  
  
“他不是跟踪狂我跟你说过很多遍了！你就会把人家弄哭，他们只是喜欢我又没干什么坏事！”蕾雯觉得这话题还是不宜展开太多，赶紧转回来，“反正他们都死了，我现在有汉克呢。”  
  
“嗯，也就汉克还不错，可以交往。”查尔斯又摆出指点迷津的臭架子。  
  
蕾雯忍住笑：“你别担心我了，担心担心你自己知道吗？你看看你这黑眼圈，不知道的还以为教研室虐待你呢。你从不这样的，亲爱的哥哥这是你第一次失眠吧？”  
  
查尔斯在心底绝望地想，可不是么。  
  
“我以前特别羡慕你头脑好，我拼尽全力做到最好也不如你随便搞搞。可是现在我怀疑极了，这难道是高学历的边际成本？”  
  
查尔斯沉默着，只说了三个字，“你到了。”  
  
“好吧，的确，我到了。”蕾雯一只球鞋已经踩到了地面又钻回来，拍了拍他的肩，“放松点查尔斯，有什么事都别怕，你有我呢。”  
  
“有人要迟到咯。”查尔斯仍板着脸，语气总算温柔多了。  
  
  
  
天冷的太快了。  
  
查尔斯从教学楼走出来，巨扇玻璃门甫一推开，就被寒风吹得恨不得再回到课堂里去。当然，想是一方面，做又是另一方面了。让他和艾瑞克待在同一个屋檐下，再以师生的身份大眼瞪小眼，简直还不如杀了他。  
  
学生们三三两两地从他身边走过，礼貌地和他告别，哪里知道他们一向敬爱的泽维尔教授此刻脑子里都在吐槽些什么乱七八糟的。  
  
缤纷落木勾勒出深秋的金黄色调，装点着整个校园。浅灰色大衣禁不住风的挑动，衣摆掀起露出了截蓝色的内里，也像一缕随风摇曳的可怜植物。查尔斯拢紧了衣襟，大步地向前走，就像急着参加什么学术会议。当然，都这个点了绝没有学术会议，有的只是一盏孤灯，一瓶啤酒，一个速食店买的三明治而已。  
  
“查尔斯，嘿查尔斯！”该死，他几乎已经在跑了，那家伙是怎么追上来的？出来之前明明看见几个女生在热络地缠着他聊天来着，哦他就是刚好看到而已，绝没有故意盯着那家伙。监视？从没有的事。“教授，泽维尔教授！”好吧，已经有路人在侧目了，一个老师被学生追得跑得飞起也实在太不像话了，查尔斯只有停下。  
  
“谢天谢地你停下来了！查尔斯你走得真快。”艾瑞克头发有几绺垂在额头上，因为奔跑的缘故鼻尖微红，还有些喘，这一切也许会有人解读为狼狈，但在查尔斯眼里就是性感得不行。  
  
他的风衣可够长的，整个人禁欲又低调，像个成熟范儿的男人，应该已经尽量穿得和学生拉近距离了，可还是够扎眼的。  
  
“哦，天这么冷，不快点走难道等着冻死吗？”查尔斯没好气地说。  
  
艾瑞克解下围巾，天杀的艾瑞克，这就是曾几何时在机场那儿他曾围过的那一条呢。物是人非，徒增笑耳，查尔斯后退了一步，拒绝了这个比自己年纪还大的学生的好意。  
  
他知道艾瑞克一定不会轻易放弃的，这人没什么都不会没主见。而奇怪的是，艾瑞克的手停在了半空，没有继续做让他不舒服的举止。这让查尔斯紧缩的心有些松动。  
  
“有什么事吗兰谢同学？”他故意用疏远的称呼。  
  
“你准备去哪儿？我可以捎你一程。”艾瑞克好脾气地说，一面转动脚步，不着痕迹地将寒风挡在自己身后。  
  
“不方便，我要去猎艳。”这可真够幼稚的，他想，可他就是控制不住。  
  
“是吗。那酒吧，还是迪厅？”艾瑞克的语气也有些冷了下去，居心叵测地补了一句，“我也正有此打算。”  
  
好吧，这下他们四目相对了。查尔斯的蓝眼睛里好像正经历一场雨，而艾瑞克的眼底大概有一个伤痕累累的士兵，正在夜色无边中孑孑独行。  
  
好学生斯考特事后这样描述：他们那副样子就像罗密欧与朱丽叶，明明相爱却注定被命运无情地分开！此时他只是扶了扶快要掉下鼻梁的眼镜，默默地绕远。  
  
今天这条路上的司机们可真倒了血霉，前头那车死活不肯加速，而它紧紧跟随的路牙子上那个小个子男人又死活不肯上车。他们只能狂按喇叭，可那俩人都仿佛没听到。一定又是什么小情侣吵架，这些小两口闹矛盾为什么不回家来一发然后床尾合，折磨他们这些无辜的单身狗算什么英雄好汉？  
  
有个脾气急的伸出头骂了一嗓子：“要做爱，不要做战！（make love not war）”好像总算令小个子男人暂时屈服了，不过气显然没消，上车前还狠踹了一脚车门。  
  
车里真暖和，如果没有瞥见艾瑞克嘴边那抹得意的笑就更好了。查尔斯搓了搓手，一面恨恨道，“想不到你还有无赖的一面。”  
  
“我有很多面目，也要看是对谁了。”艾瑞克的回答不咸不淡，令人怒火中烧。  
  
下一秒他就烧不起来了，因为艾瑞克握住了他的手。他的手可真大，以前居然都没发现。  
  
“查尔斯，我们得谈谈，关于我们的未来。”艾瑞克的语气好温柔，他是个好司机，双目依然平视前方。  
  
“没什么好谈的，我以为我们已经说得清楚了。”查尔斯嘴上强硬，手却没有抽开。他垂着头，像个做错事的小孩子，沉沉地说：“我们没有未来的。”  
  
“为什么没有？”艾瑞克揉了揉他的头，老天啊半个小时前他还是他居高临下的老师呢！然后那手又回到他的手上，握着那儿，不太紧，但也不容易挣脱。“我可以重新追求你，这次我们可以开始一段更‘正常’点的关系。”  
  
“那恐怕我压根就不是那种‘正常’的人，抱歉了。”查尔斯绝情地挥开手，“我只喜欢老二，不喜欢人，你总该知道这世上总有这么样的人的。”  
  
“是的，我知道。”前方红灯闪烁，艾瑞克慢慢减速，车停得很稳，声音却冷酷极了，“而且我的生物学课程论文就打算做这个，《基因的放浪化变异》，我亲爱的泽维尔教授，没有你的指导我恐怕是完不成的。”  
  
他不带温度的眼睛盯着查尔斯，灰绿色的瞳仁放大着，透出即将爆发出什么惊人东西的非凡沉静，一瞬间，查尔斯觉得那就像开枪前的宁静，而被瞄准的猎物就是他自己。  
  
可怕的是他一点也不想这双瞄准器一般的眼睛再去瞄别人，他会嫉妒到质壁分离的。  
  
黄昏还是挺美的，太阳的美貌似乎不会被寒风撼动分毫，而在车里的两个人，此刻也被映出剪影，像经典影片中的永恒刹那。  
  
查尔斯显然被这刹那吓到了，所以他匆忙拉开车门，在车水马龙的十字路口迅速逃离现场。

 

 

总算度过了无比平静的一天。  
  
查尔斯从成堆的书籍中解脱出来，揉了揉右侧的太阳穴。今天没有任何课程，所以，没有艾瑞克，棒极了，他从闭合的百叶窗上瞧自己的脸，挤出一个黑乎乎的假笑。  
  
该吃个饭了，鸡肉卷怎么样，一定不能放洋葱，然后再回来开夜车。查尔斯左一鼓又一锣地计划着，一面站起身，觉得腰背也需要舒展一下，做了几个动作就嫌毛衣外套碍事，脱了丢在桌上，把那沓满是标注的论文也正好盖住。  
  
正当他活动开筋骨准备来个劈叉时，身后忽然传来一个温柔的声音。  
  
“小心昂贵的名牌西裤。”  
  
“上帝！吓死人了！”查尔斯又惊又气，苏格兰口音都飞出来了，冲门口那人痛骂道，“搞什么鬼艾瑞克！”  
  
“想起我的名字了？总算不再叫我兰谢了，很荣幸。”艾瑞克款款地站着，一点没有学生进老师办公室该有的拘谨礼貌。他只穿着高领衫，外套搭和包都由手勾着向后搭在肩上。  
  
好在这儿也算是查尔斯的私人办公室，没有别人，而刚好走廊的人们来来往往笑语欢声，没有人注意到这儿的古怪。  
  
“你来干嘛？我们没什么好聊的了。”曾几何时查尔斯也是个矜持优雅的夜场浪子，如今他的十八般武艺好像都忘光了，只记得逃跑。  
  
而跑不掉的时候，他就只好生气。正如现在。  
  
艾瑞克未置一词，他径自走了进来，咔嗒一声，关门上锁。  
  
嘈杂瞬间安静，安静令人尴尬，而上锁，让人心慌。  
  
查尔斯几乎是向后退了一步，“你又想干什么？”  
  
包和外套沉甸甸地坠落在地，艾瑞克张开手，在他反应过来以前将他拥紧。  
  
查尔斯被这突如其来的亲近吓住了，手脚僵硬，一时忘了躲。等想起来又为时已晚。  
  
艾瑞克的毛衫上是好闻的薰衣草香，发梢和耳后则是他熟悉的掺着金属和红茶似的香水味道。艾瑞克的手正有力地抚着他的背，那儿刚刚锻炼过，急需这种刚柔并济的按摩。  
  
查尔斯用力地抬起头，把鼻子从那丛由肱二头肌和胸大肌组成的樊笼中解救出来，他总算不会成为人类史上第一个被拥抱致死的人了，谢天谢地，但这也成功地让艾瑞克得以送上一个毫不含糊的湿吻。  
  
查尔斯想捶他，无奈手施展不开，想用膝盖顶他的蛋蛋，又实在狠不下心来。  
  
所以他只有接纳这个吻，任由舌头被含住，舔弄，下巴被握着，连耳廓也被照顾。艾瑞克是个周到的情人，除了这层该死的师生关系他简直没法从他身上挑出错。  
  
艾瑞克尽管闭着眼睛，也感知到了他的松动，他像个战略家那样，永远懂得在敌人松懈时发动强攻。  
  
他已经足足三天没有吻到这个人了，这三天他被自己折磨得无法呼吸。他甚至想用自己光荣退休的左轮手枪击穿自己的颅骨，这样他就无法疯狂了，也许还能找到点生活的希望，比如从这片名叫查尔斯的泥沼中拔出一只脚。  
  
他吻得很用力，并且他的迷狂极具传染性，查尔斯几乎没几个回合就软了下去，在他的舌尖他的手心他的鼻息的碾磨下露出颓态，发出偶尔的好听的叹词。  
  
查尔斯的确醉了，他知道这不对，他们过了界，而且破坏了规则。于是他只好在内心深处自我催眠，这是吻别，吻别了，最后一次，肯定不会再有下次，仿佛这样就能蒙混过去。  
  
然而吻这种东西并不需要下一次的，如果这一次够长的话。  
  
欲望的浓焰慢慢堆积，如城市上空的黑云，它预示着一场绝不轻松的暴雨，任谁都无法无视这一点。  
  
意乱情迷，说的就是每场欲望盛宴追究其本质，意占五成，情，也占五成。  
  
所以清醒过来的教授先生突然大力地挣扎起来。他的意回来了。而艾瑞克，这个退役军人，擒拿方面的技术一流。他是不会放手的，情回不来。  
  
艾瑞克是手辣那一列的，手辣终究比不上心狠。  
  
年轻教授突然咬下去，再强悍的军人也抵不过保护舌头的动物本能。艾瑞克迅速回防，手上的力气也倏地卸去。  
  
查尔斯溜得真快，突然就逃到了桌子后面。艾瑞克抹了一把血，淡淡地看了他一眼。  
  
这下可好了，他们之间隔着一张巨大的拥挤的桌子，几摞书，几册本子，和各式各样稿纸的海洋。  
  
艾瑞克冷静得很快，脸上因为毫无表情而显得十分疏远，就好像此刻他长裤中央那块硬邦邦的凸起和他本人毫不相干。  
  
他可，真大，查尔斯蒙头蒙脑地想，然后严厉地制止自己这样下去。他扶着额头，仿佛那样就能清醒一点似地。然后他清了清嗓子，低声道：“你不能这样，艾瑞克。”他用的手势很强硬，眼睛里却是一汪清澈透明的脆弱，“我们不能这样，停下来，就停在这里。你知道这行不通的，我们结束了。”  
  
他几乎是在恳求了。他的声音听起来就好像即将忍不住哭泣。  
  
艾瑞克垮下了肩膀，眼中写着悲伤。“告诉我，查尔斯，在你看来折磨我是不是特别有趣？先暗示我可以爱你，等我上钩再用一闷棍将我打死。你是不是对待谁都这样？你的夜场套路？”他绝望地叹了口气，“好吧，我得说很管用，你得逞了。”  
  
“我没有。”查尔斯攥紧了手，心也揪着。  
  
“你的棋盘游戏，恕我提前弃赛。”艾瑞克已经在捡自己的东西，噢，他就要走了。“象棋我会还给你的，既然它并没有承载什么我所以为的那种含义。”  
  
“别。”查尔斯的声音低如蜻蜓颤动翅膀。  
  
艾瑞克没有听见，他转身拉开了百叶窗，阳光刺穿对面的教室射进来，令人视线恍惚。  
  
“就别。”查尔斯又唤了一声。  
  
握住门把的手停顿了一秒，然后毅然地拧开，心碎的男人再无眷恋，快步走了出去。  
  
  
  
屋子空了，黄昏沉没，思维和逻辑这才慢慢回到年轻教授的脑袋里。  
  
“他刚刚是不是说，他爱我？”


	8. 拔足未捷

这是一个十分狗血的巧遇。

查尔斯原本有个清闲的下午，他打算四处逛逛，放松身心，把那些糟糕又混乱的想法赶出脑海。走着走着，或许命中注定，他又来到了那家咖啡馆。

他走了进去。或许因为喜欢这儿拿铁的味道，或许也有些别的。

等餐排队的空档他四处望了望，这就无可避免地瞧见了那个棋盘。橱窗里，棋子在上面乖顺地排列着，随时等候下个光顾它的客人到来。

他和艾瑞克，他们的初遇发生在酒吧的五光十色里，真正相识却另始于那个阴雨蒙蒙的午后。如果没有那个缭绕着咖啡和华夫饼香气的下午，想必事情就简单多了。他真的不该发那条短信的。

查尔斯感到懊悔。为当初，也为现在。

他端着那杯烫手的饮料，没有取衬垫就走了出去。玻璃门上的铃铛系着串珠，凌乱地响了许久。

桥上有人拍照，也有一些学艺术的孩子在练习写生。查尔斯成为了这些画面的一部分。

怀旧不该是他此行的主题，查尔斯想，也许他还是回家去，一头钻进书堆里的好。

他往回走，他记得车站就在下一个街口，转个弯就到。

可惜，成人的世界就是这么残酷，转角可能遇到爱，也可能遇到鬼。

下一刻，查尔斯睁大了眼睛。

对面的站台那儿，似乎正上演着一部言情电影，而男主角艾瑞克，他的手里正握着一株玫瑰，至于他对面的男人，好吧，那人穿了一件款式复古的大衣，看起来就和艾瑞克来自同一个世界。他们在耳语，揽着肩膀，每一秒都带有相视一笑的默契。

比痛苦更痛苦的，是这痛苦由自己亲手造成。查尔斯只感到心脏在收缩。

不，不止如此，他周围的时空也坍缩了，直至成零。  
  


汉克的周末计划泡汤了。

今天早晨，当他早早地来到蕾雯家门口，准备骑着好不容易借来的风骚摩托去湖边露营的时候，蕾雯招手让他先进来坐坐。

好吧，根本不是什么进来坐坐，蕾雯指挥他把查尔斯从地下酒窖里扛出来，扔回他的卧室去。

“我得留下来照顾他，鉴于他照顾了我这么多年，这种时候我总不能抛下他不管。”蕾雯摊摊手，用眼睛指了指门口的方向，“你可以自己去钓鱼，我知道你很喜欢钓鱼。”

“也可以不钓的，”汉克惨兮兮地说，“我可以帮你，我们一起照顾他，我还带了你最喜欢的金枪鱼三明治和草莓曲奇。”

“噢真的吗！我爱你汉克！你真是我的亲亲小野兽！”蕾雯三呼万岁。

“嘿，我要吐了。”四仰八叉的查尔斯此刻半眯着眼睛看着他们，“蕾雯，快点从汉克身上下来，还有，别弄脏我的沙发和羊绒地毯。”

啥意思？汉克推了推眼镜，“为什么会弄脏？”

“别理他汉克，去给病人倒杯水，快去。”

蕾雯把人支开，才在这个可怜哥哥的床头坐下来，捋了捋他脏乱差的头发团。

“瞧瞧你，像只受了虐待的流浪猫，那个艾瑞克就真的那么好？”

“并不，”查尔斯闭上眼，但还是有什么东西湿淋淋地黏在他的睫毛上，慢慢渗透出来，“就老二说得过去。”

“那你这是干什么，为了一根大号按摩棒而心碎？床底那么多随便换一根不就好了？”

查尔斯睁开眼，瞪得老大，“你翻我床底？”

蕾雯捂住嘴，“我的哥哥你居然真的有？”

尴尬的宁静。

“继续这个话题毫无意义，我头疼，”查尔斯翻了个身，留给妹妹一个颓废的背影，“出去谈恋爱吧你，把门关上。”

蕾雯走下来时，汉克正端着热水上楼梯。

“怎么这么久啊你。”

“我找了会儿杯子，”汉克歉疚地红了红脸，“那，那你怎么出来了？教授他还好吗？”

“没什么教授了汉克，只有一个没出息的伤心人，随他去吧，不喝拉倒。”蕾雯拉着男友往下走，“我们去起居室打游戏吧，趁我哥不省人事，我们正好拿出点18禁正太养成游戏出来玩。”

那是什么？汉克白人问号。

  
正太刚上高中，泽维尔家就来了个不速之客。

开门的是汉克。

没错，无论什么活儿都是汉克的，蕾雯只需要负责吃金枪鱼三明治和草莓曲奇就行。

“你找谁？”汉克问。

门口站着个沧桑大叔，褶子比他那个当政要的爹还要多。

与此同时，罗根也显然很意外，“你又是谁？”他摘了墨镜，瞪视着只拉开一点门缝的年轻帅哥，“小教授这么快就找了新欢？特么不妙啊。”

“你说谁、你竟然，”汉克有点想暴走，以防万一还是先问了句，“你是教授的朋友？”

“朋友？”罗根呵呵了，“the prefessor还有不是男朋友的朋友？快让开四眼，爸爸我有急事，少挡道。”

纵是汉克也有忍无可忍的时候，他不算友好地回道：“这儿没有你说的the professor。”他可真想关门，不然他可不知道体内的洪荒之力会干出什么事来。

然而心灵福至，他突然理出了一点线索，重新打量了眼前的家伙，道：“你是艾瑞克兰谢？”

“怎么，如果我是，你要和我打一架吗小朋友？”

汉克很有骨气，挺了挺胸口，“不排除这种可能。”

罗根倒是冷静不少，“听着小朋友，看在你摩托改装还不错的份上，爸爸不跟你胡扯。我叫罗根，艾瑞克的朋友。他就快死了，我得在他死前把查尔斯扛到他病榻上去，这事你最好别插手。”

“是你啊，”谢天谢地，终于有个明白事儿的出现了，蕾雯打开了门，一边问：“你刚才说啥？大老二先生怎么了？”

得，这词汉克可是不常听见，一下涨红了脸。

“他快不行了，急性恋爱癌，查尔斯菌重度感染。”罗根直奔主题，“你哥到底在不在？”

  
卧室门打开的刹那，查尔斯吓了一跳，特不利索地把一本东西塞进枕头里，“老天你们居然不敲门！”

蕾雯仿佛没有听见他的话，直接命令道：“汉克，plan B，现在。”

查尔斯一脸迷茫，他还没从酒精里完全醒过来呢，只看见三个重影的汉克冲向自己，用了个什么毯子把他像鸡肉卷那样包起来扛到了肩上。

幸亏罗根开了车，总算不用把他敬爱的教授绑在摩托车后座上了。罗根反应也挺快，动作利落地堪比专业绑匪。

等车扬长而去，汉克摘了眼镜揉了揉眉心，小心翼翼地问身边的女孩，“我们这么干不违法吗……”

“他这样虐待自己才叫违法。”蕾雯不在意地挥挥手，“让他面对真相是我这个做监护人应该做的，是时候让他长大了。”

其实这样还不错。

晴日融融，暖风拂面，风骚的摩托，快乐的蕾雯，一切都是那么的完美，除了他们没能去钓鱼。

“哇唔，所以这是那个谁的家？”二十分钟后，他们停在了一处公寓楼下。

“不然呢，我可住不起这地方。”罗根下了车，还从后车厢变出了个折叠轮椅张开。醉得晕头转向的查尔斯就像一盘菜那样被端了上去。

“你打算怎么做？”蕾雯喜欢知己知彼。

“把他们关在一个屋子里。”

“然后呢？”

“然后？”罗根挑眉，“好久没钓鱼了，我的竿儿都要生锈了。”

“哇，这个主意好。”蕾雯笑着说，“我们仨可以一块去，汉克还带了帐篷呢。”

好吧，晴日融融，暖风拂面，风骚的摩托，快乐的蕾雯，一切都是那么的完美。

除了他们边上坐了个抽着雪茄污染着空气的罗根。

 

 

这可能是什么恶作剧。  
  
艾瑞克在猫眼里看到的是罗根那张不屑一顾的老脸，等打开了门时，看到的却是查尔斯。  
  
静悄悄的走廊里，再没有任何旁人，转角的消防通道似乎传来了点鬼鬼祟祟的脚步声，艾瑞克走过去，除了一只流浪猫在翻垃圾桶，也别无其它。  
  
纵然是军人出身，他也没心思去追查了，因为查尔斯看起来并不好——他垂着头倚靠在轮椅上，像受了什么重伤似的。  
  
“喂，查尔斯？”  
  
老天作证他不是故意要去拍他胡子拉碴的脸的，但那没用，他打算加重力气再招呼两下，可贴近的一瞬总难免变成柔情地抚摸。  
  
查尔斯似乎醉了，醉梦中感觉到了他的手，只轻微地挣动了两下，就又睡过去了，睡靠在他的手上。  
  
艾瑞克硬了硬心肠，灰绿色的瞳仁显出威严傲睨般的冷酷，他告诫自己，不能再上他的当了，你应该有点自知之明。  
  
可是下一刻，他好不容易构建起来的围墙就遭到致命一击。因为查尔斯睁开了眼睛。  
  
如果有什么东西有逆转时间的魔力，那一定就是这双眼睛了。  
  
  
  
他碧蓝地、迷离地望向眼前的男人，因为不甚清明看起来格外天真，它眨动了一下，又一下，随着视线调焦，那些令艾瑞克心痛的防备和抗拒正一步步回来，慢而清晰地展开在艾瑞克面前，铸成冰冷的界河。  
  
“上帝啊，是你，”查尔斯的蓝河里立即蓄满水迹，“你怎么会来这儿的？”  
  
“这是我家。”艾瑞克故作冷酷地说，“你以为你在哪里？”  
  
“什么？”查尔斯的嗓子几乎是哑的，他究竟喝了多少酒？他四处望望，仍是不大明白自己的处境。“这是梦吧。”他揉着眉心，闭上了眼睛，仿佛被什么不存在的东西困扰了很久。  
  
梦？也许。艾瑞克真想为自己也倒杯酒，“这算什么？一场梦？那么梦醒就是对双方都好的结局了。”  
  
“你在和我吵架吗？”查尔斯昏昏沉沉地，他应该在头疼，所以就连自嘲也笑得不算轻松，“在梦里你总是和我吵架，有时我们还会打起来呢。”  
  
艾瑞克不知说什么好。也许他就是个傻子，所以总在对方的梦里以这种蠢样登场。  
  
查尔斯仍低垂着眼睛。空气宁静，毫无回音。“果然是梦啊。”他呢喃了句。  
  
这一刻，艾瑞克的心好像被拥住了，裹进了毛毯里，边上还点着融融的篝火。“嘿，你经常梦见我？”他蹲下身子，轻柔地拨开查尔斯的额发，非常没出息地好奇起这个无关紧要的问题来，“梦里我还会干些什么？”  
  
“噢那可多着呢，你总是，怎么说呢。”谢天谢地，查尔斯睫毛颤抖着，又蓦地睁开，他努力地睁大，好像想把眼前这个重影的家伙的每个毛孔都看清，“你把我，嗯哼，要知道我们几乎把同志亦凡人网首页的姿势全都试了个遍。”  
  
查尔斯纵然醉了，可也还是查尔斯，你永远分不清他哪句话发自肺腑，哪句话又只是调情。  
  
艾瑞克不确定地问，“你喝了多少酒？”他想知道。和谁？他更想知道。  
  
“喝了一夜，没数多少，酒窖里的柜子都快让我喝空啦。你让我伤透了心，你这个混蛋。”醉酒的小教授把所有的情绪摆在脸上，那沉没下去的泪花此刻又泛上来了，“你居然这么快就有别人了，还敢信誓旦旦地说你爱我？艾瑞克你就是个骗子！”  
  
“我不是。”不是骗子，也没有别人。艾瑞克捧着他的脸，他擦了擦滚落的眼泪，但很快又有新的眼泪从天而降，老天啊，它们看起来就像怎么也流不完。  
  
醉酒的人脾气大，查尔斯哭嚷着，愤怒地甩开他的手，甚至伸手揪住了他的领口，“艾瑞克你这小人！你这是背信弃义，是骗子行当！我可以告你的！”  
  
“对，你可以。”艾瑞克也失去了耐心，故意板起了脸，严肃和傲慢，“不过在此之前你需要洗个澡，刮刮脸，把自己收拾得像个为情所困又始终忠贞坚强的体面人，否则那帮自以为是的陪审团是不会站在你这头的。”  
  
噢，这可不是什么会出现在梦里的场景。至少梦里的艾瑞克没这么好的口才。那个艾瑞克总是一言不合就把他拎到床上来着。  
  
查尔斯愣了愣，然后，就像突然感应到眼前正在发生的一切并不是什么幻觉似的，惊恐，失笑，继而羞惭，沉默。  
  
“我得走了。”好吧，那个拒人千里的查尔斯回来了，他抹掉眼角的泪水，恢复成镇定的教授模样，挤出一句苍白的话语。  
  
“那也得你自己能走。”艾瑞克不近人情地讽道。  
  
查尔斯试着用力，但不行，酒精麻痹了他的神经，他连自己的腿都几乎看不清。该死！他发誓再也不喝酒，不，不对，再也不允许蕾雯进他的房间，还有不许再和那个汉克来往！  
  
下一刻，他忽然站起来了。  
  
他疑惑地看着自己的脚，它们并没有动，而动的竟然另一双脚。是艾瑞克，他正扛着自己，像调情的那会儿常做的那样。  
  
查尔斯若清醒，就该从这个人身上挣脱下来的。但他醉着。所以他只是闭上眼，享受他们之间似曾相识的亲昵，好似他在梦里做过的那些温习。  
  
他发现自己倒在了硬邦邦的浴缸里，是他们曾经欢爱过的那个浴缸。然后热水洒在他身上，淋湿了他的头发，他的衣服。  
  
“见鬼，我还没脱衣服呢！”他气恼地骂道。  
  
然后他的纽扣就被解开了。  
  
“说真的查尔斯，偶尔看你穿一次夏威夷风情的花衬衫，感觉还不赖。”  
  
“闭嘴，严禁调情。”查尔斯抹了把脸，又将头发彻底淋浸在水柱下，“我不会再上你的当了，你的爱，你的老二，都休想再让我买账。”  
  
再？  
  
浴室迅速升温，热意渐渐蒸腾，艾瑞克也脱了自己的衣服和长裤，甩在镜前的地板上。“所以你是在表白？你之前买过账了？”艾瑞克把人拉向自己，逼他看着自己，“你其实无法拒绝这些，我的爱，我的老二，对吗？”  
  
查尔斯不说话，只是摇头。  
  
他好像不愿承认，可滑落的眼泪又出卖了他。  
  
这次艾瑞克可不会再放过他了，近乎凶狠地将人按倒。  
  
嘴唇的触碰贪婪起来，查尔斯无力推开他，甚至无力推开任何东西了。  
  
艾瑞克咬着他的下唇，舔引着他酒气冲天的舌头。唇舌交吻的两人就像从未分开过、也从不该分开一样，形成了一个闭合的整体。  
  
交叠的身躯无缝地紧靠着，军官战斗欲旺盛而教授溃不成军。艾瑞克吻着他，就像要对这个口是心非的家伙施以严惩似的，而查尔斯也渐渐变得享受其中，对这颗被自己伤透了的心回以虔诚地悔恨。  
  
醉着的人纵情纵意，醒着的人却若即若离。  
  
所以查尔斯很快变成了那个不知厌足的人，他甚至在艾瑞克犹豫要不要插进去的空档赏了他一巴掌。  
  
“我受够你了艾瑞克！”查尔斯红着眼睛，怒吼的模样简直应该拍下来留作纪念，“你猜怎么着，以前每次你耍这套花招我都忍着，现在可不一样了，我已经放下你了，我这就去找个比你辣十倍的男模，带他去我家里，或者干脆就去我学校办公室里。他会在那扇门背后狠狠干我，而你下了课只能落寞地经过我的门口，一无所知又自怨自艾。”  
  
“你认真的？一无所知又自怨自艾？你确定那是我吗？”  
  
狡猾的大兵在小教授的屁股上狠拍了几下，然后抓着那两团线条诱人的软肉分开一些，摁到自己的高挂的旗杆上。  
  
“也许不是。”查尔斯转过头，嘴上不饶人地继续编排道，“说不定你痛苦得连课也不来上了，只能躲到地下赌场里吸大麻，然后拿着肄业文凭回不去技术研究院，就到地铁上找份清理铁道的苦力工作凑合度日。”  
  
“不错的想象。”艾瑞克按着他的腰推开一些，做着举枪打靶前最后的瞄准工作。“若真有那么一天，我保证你也会喜欢铁道工人的劳动的。”  
  
他进入得很缓慢，像故意拖延伤害的发生。查尔斯却主动迎接这份伤害。  
  
“也许，如果这位铁道工人是戴着橙色头盔，还穿着那种发灰的脏兮兮的牛仔裤的话。艾瑞克，你知道那种橙色头盔吗？它会很衬你的瞳色的。”  
  
“所以忘掉什么该死的男模，就好好享受铁道工人的手电筒吧。”他胯下用力，一杆到底。  
  
查尔斯低哼一声，随即沉默。而艾瑞克心领神会。  
  
他们再无一字，热浪就像爱情一样席卷了一切。然后？然后他们把同志亦凡人网首页的姿势试了个遍。

 

 

运动有助于酒精分解。  
  
傍晚的时候，艾瑞克停止了运动，查尔斯也不再醉意朦胧。他们倚靠在彼此身上，像乳酪和烤饭一样难舍难分。  
  
有个没眼力见的家伙这时候打来电话，铃声没完没了地响着。艾瑞克叹了口气，掀开被子下了床，而查尔斯在他身后，笑得十分调皮。  
  
退役军官全裸着走了出去，吸引着年轻教授的目光和迤逦的遐思。他背沟修长，向下延伸着逐渐陷入臀肌的沟壑，肌理随着稳健的每一下迈步而有所变化，生动且诱惑，直至完全消失在门外的萤萤霞晖中。  
  
客厅与此处仅一墙之隔，传来艾瑞克低沉又愉快的声音，好听得令人分心。幸好没多久他就回来了，带着那把好嗓子和晃悠悠的老二，皮肤凉爽地回到了被子里。  
  
床垫陷落的瞬间，查尔斯就被扑倒了，艾瑞克轻吻着他的鼻尖，唇角，又在他的颈间流连，似乎酝酿着再干一番大事业。  
  
“喂猛男，是谁把你从我身边夺走了，”查尔斯在享乐的闲暇瞥了一眼床头，仿佛那儿有个闹钟似地，“一分十二秒？”  
  
“一个朋友。”艾瑞克用德语作答，一面将吻落在他的胸口，肋骨，和漂亮的曲线起伏。  
  
“嗯哼，一个朋友。”查尔斯也用德语感叹道，“我以为我是你唯一的朋友。”  
  
艾瑞克笑了，重新回到他的正上方端详着他，挑衅着他，“足见你对我受欢迎的程度一无所知。”  
  
“错误的回答。”查尔斯举起手，指腹点在爱人平直的眉梢，幽深的眼角，最后停在他锋锐的唇线上。嫉妒让他没法平静，但表面看来他宠辱不惊，仿佛只是谈论别人的爱情，“你只能有我，否则就只能再也没有我。”这话简直没头没脑，且任性十足。  
  
然后，他的手就被握住了，被摆在了艾瑞克自己的脖子上，“查尔斯，”他吻了吻他透明般的眼睛，“你只能有我，否则就只能再也没有我。”  
  
同样的话语，由大兵低沉的声线诠释，听来就像忠诚不二的宣誓。  
  
蜜色的彤云聚在天边，隔着柔纱照耀进来，查尔斯忽然眨了眨眼睛，泪珠就从那儿汩汩地冒出来，也被余晖映成了粉红色，艾瑞克的心都要碎了。  
  
“老天，我一定看起来蠢透了，没有人会在这时候哭起来的。”  
  
“当然有。”艾瑞克体贴地抚摸着他的发丝，每一下梳理都令小教授心旌摇曳。“很多人都会在求婚的时候流泪的。”  
  
什么？  
  
求什么婚？谁求婚？求谁？  
  
查尔斯的眼泪突然就干了，他手上用力，却发觉怎么也推不开这家伙，“等一下，你说你说的说的是真的？？”  
  
艾瑞克抿着嘴，眉头紧锁地望着他，那副表情就好像在说，你不愿意吗？  
  
“好吧。”查尔斯僵硬地又立即纠正，“我是说不。”  
  
他张着嘴，搜寻了好久也未置一词，终于放弃似地掩住脸，“老天，艾瑞克你大爷的，怎么可以这样！”  
  
“是太快了吗？”艾瑞克试图解释，“我们可以慢慢来，就一步一步不打化肥，培育我们爱情的花朵。”  
  
“不是，不是化肥的问题，妈的你到底懂不懂！”好吧，脏话都飞出来了，艾瑞克真的愣了，他是真不懂。  
  
“你英俊得过分了，英俊得让人觉得，你从别人身上拿走任何东西都不算是冒犯。”查尔斯愤怒地推搡他、唾弃他，以及唾弃自己，“可是我呢！我胡子两天没刮了！”  
  
艾瑞克手上用力，好吧，他的力气真够大的，搂紧他就像搂紧一只颐指气使的猫咪，在他耳畔低低地笑了，“亲爱的查尔斯，你是最英俊的男人，全球美男子教授榜单第一。”  
  
大兵的口才真不是盖的，他接着忽悠道，“你美得像个被放逐的天使，像酒神狄俄尼索斯。”  
  
“别胡扯艾瑞克！我可是对自己没刮胡子的丑态一肚子数！”  
  
“胡子有什么不好？胡子是成功男人的标配。”艾瑞克舔着那儿，从下巴向上滑至耳际，那些深棕色的短嗖嗖的小毛刺就像查尔斯身上不服输的小劲头，有些扎人又有些诱人地笔直站着，誓死保卫那片柔软白皙的疆土。艾瑞克爱这个，正如爱着他身上的任何部分一样。  
  
“我爱你，”艾瑞克急急地吐露心声，身体另一个部位也急急地吐露带有伏笔性质的某种分泌，“爱你的胡须，皱纹，白发，我可以爱你直到八十岁。”  
  
“那八十岁以后怎么办？”查尔斯气喘吁吁，门户大开，却依然揪着那点小错误不放，“蕾雯用塔罗牌给我算过，我能活到九十多呢。”  
  
“九十多？”艾瑞克做出思考的神色，“那我就只好爱你到九十多，爱你的胡须，皱纹，还有你的秃顶。”  
  
查尔斯沉迷在军官深情款款的吻里，他原本想问，为什么秃顶的不是你？不过能在这样的吻里度过一生，秃不秃顶其实也没那么重要了。  
  
然后他们开始正式约会。  
  
但并不是很顺利，因为他们无论做什么都无法专心。查尔斯总是在电影放映的中段，就把手鬼鬼祟祟地伸进艾瑞克的裤子里。南美旅行的那次，他们甚至差点在马背上就搞起来。  
  
最离谱的当然还是在课堂上。  
  
满座的教室里，艾瑞克用吃人一般炽烈的眼神紧盯着台上，而年轻教授被他的绿眼珠弄得欲火焚身，下课后第一件事就是扯着坏学生的领口把人摁倒在办公室的地毯上。  
  
后来蕾雯也不回来了，她像一泉快乐的水一样泼进了汉克的公寓，而查尔斯理所当然地霸占了整个房子，和艾瑞克一起，污染了沙发，以及屋里屋外的每一样家伙什。  
  
至于以后，相信他们即便到了荷尔蒙褪去的年纪也会找到乐子的，毕竟他们都擅长坐在棋盘的两端分庭抗礼，而上好的象牙棋子经历个几百年都没问题，又何况他们这短暂又漫长的一生？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦～～～～:D


End file.
